


seperti detak jantung yang dibawa ke mana-mana

by spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Skating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: Huang Renjun adalah seorang penari balet kelas dunia yang telah menghilang selama setahun lebih. Ia tidak meninggalkan jejak atau petunjuk apapun, dan masyarakat mulai berapriori; dimulai dari upaya menaikkan popularitas, pergantian identitas, penculikan, hingga keterkaitannya dengan mafia Shanghai. Na Jaemin, sebagai penggemar berat dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Renjun—menurut pengakuannya sendiri—bertugas untuk membawa Renjun kembali ke atas panggung.[Speed Skater!Na Jaemin / Ballet Dancer!Huang Renjun]





	seperti detak jantung yang dibawa ke mana-mana

**Author's Note:**

> `draf tulisan ini sudah mengendap di folder saya selama berbulan-bulan, jadi ya sudah saya paksakan nulis ini.`   
>  `jangan percaya ringkasan cerita, omong-omong. cerita ini tidak seserius itu kok, soalnya isi cerita ini hanyalah fwp. _fluff without plot_ hahaha. maaf bawel, tapi sebelum lanjut baca, mohon baca dulu peringatan dari saya /halah`   
> 
> 
> `
>   1. mari kita berimajinasi bahwa lgbtq+ diterima dengan leluasa dan merupakan suatu kelaziman di dalam set cerita ini
> ` `
>   2. riset saya mengenai  _speed skating_ dan juga balet sebenarnya sedangkal akal sehat saya, jadi saya meminta pemakluman hehe
> ` `
>   3. cerita ini menyisipkan konten seksual, tidak secara eksplisit--dan cuma _seuprit_ --tetapi jika anda tidak nyaman, sila dilewat saja. ada di bagian **sembilan** , saya kasih tahu saja jadi kalau mau dilewat kan gampang. 
> ` ``
>   4. `usia mereka tidak canon ya di sini, both nana and injun are 20+`
> `
>   5. ngomongnya campur enggerish karena HC saya untuk set cerita ini demikian adanya
> ` 

> 
> `di-beta dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh besan saya **[eliphnosele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliphnosele/pseuds/eliphnosele)**  makasih sudah menjadi  _partner_ _ghibah_ dan _fellow tantetizens_ yang baix. `
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ` **Tulisan ini saya buat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan, mencemari nama baik, atau menggunakan nama mereka untuk keuntungan komersil.**`

**1**

Pada suatu pagi di musim semi, di masa-masa liburannya, Jaemin berbaring di tempat tidur dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tak hanya membiarkan cahaya matahari membanjiri kamar, tetapi juga mempersilakan angin masuk tanpa menyusup kerai sebagaimana hari biasa. Ia memindai layar ponsel, menyingkirkan notifikasi yang membanjir dari Jeno sebab tadi pagi ia menolak undangan berlibur ke Jeju selama sepekan. Saat jendela internetnya beralih ke laman berita, sebuah tajuk menarik atensi Jaemin. Barangkali sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak hal ini dihebohkan, kali ini seseorang mengangkatnya kembali ke permukaan.

Akhir musim dingin tahun lalu, berita tentang hilangnya Huang Renjun selalu menjadi topik utama dalam setiap acara. Dalam beberapa minggu, laman internet memuat berbagai hal tentang dirinya; pertunjukan  _The Nutcracker_ yang jadi debut fenomenalnya di Rusia, kecelakaan yang dialaminya di tengah-tengah pertunjukan tiga tahun lalu, rentetan pertunjukannya baik di dalam dan di luar negeri, daftar iklan dan video musik yang pernah ia bintangi, dan tentu saja, jejak-jejak terakhir sebelum ia lesap bagai ditelan bumi.

Tajuk berita yang sedang Jaemin baca saat ini adalah: 1 Tahun Menghilangnya Huang Renjun, Kemungkinan Berkaitan dengan Mafia.

Ah, yang benar saja. Semakin lama, kecurigaan publik ini malah semakin absurd. Jika Renjun belum mau menunjukkan batang hidungnya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, tajuk beritanya mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia hilang tersedot UFO atau diculik hantu, atau  _yah_ , macam-macam. Jaemin tidak pernah bisa menerka isi pikiran mereka yang tentunya beragam. Akan tetapi, ia bisa pastikan bahwa semua pemberitaan itu tidak benar adanya. Lantaran, orang yang paling dicari oleh setidaknya para penggemar tarian balet itu tengah tertidur di sampingnya menggunakan penutup mata bergambar musang; terlelap sedari pukul satu dini hari tadi dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Bagaimana mungkin Renjun berurusan dengan mafia kalau yang ia lakukan selama setahun terakhir hanya tidur, memasak camilan, maraton film, dan bermain  _game_ di rumah Jaemin tanpa mencoba untuk keluar sekali pun.

 _“Baobei._ ” Jaemin menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Renjun, memijat kulit kepalanya pelan sebelum memanggilnya kembali, “ _Baobei,_ kau diberitakan terkait sindikat mafia.”

Renjun menggerutu sesaat sebelum menarik penutup matanya, “Apa?”

“Kau dibilang menghilang karena menjadi anggota mafia Shanghai.”

“Astaga … siapa yang menulis berita sampah macam itu?”

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya, tangannya masih menyugar rambut pirang Renjun. Sudah lama ia tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan Renjun, sebab reaksinya memang akan selalu seperti ini; meledak-ledak dan dramatik. Lelaki itu bisa menggerutu selama beberapa menit lamanya, mengomel kenapa banyak orang mesti memedulikan eksistensinya—yang menurut mereka begitu penting, tetapi bagi Renjun sendiri, tidak.  _Well,_ tentu saja mereka masih mencari Renjun. Dia hilang tanpa kabar, tanpa pengumuman pensiun ataupun kasus. Namanya begitu baik tanpa cela hingga berita-berita ini bermunculan.

“Besok-besok mereka akan menerbitkan artikel bahwa aku memiliki istri dan tujuh orang anak, lalu pergi ke kepulauan terpencil di Samudera Pasifik, memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana selama-lamanya, dan bertahan hidup dengan menombak ikan dan menadah air hujan.”

“Nanti gosipnya akan reda sendiri.” Tidak, sebenarnya Jaemin lebih suka jika hal ini terus muncul ke permukaan, terus merecoki kehidupan Renjun agar suatu saat ia mau kembali ke dunia balet sebelum banyak orang melupakannya, sebelum titel  _ballerino_  dicabut dari profilnya.

“Aku mau sarapan.”

“Kau mau makan apa?”

“Nasi goreng  _kimchi_ … dengan telur mata sapi dan biji wijen yang agak banyak.”

“Kita tidak punya wijen,”

“Ya sudah, jangan pakai wijen.”

“Oke.”

“Ah, sebelum kau pergi ke dapur … ambilkan celana dan kaos untukku.”

Jaemin mengembuskan napas dengan nyaring. “Injun- _ah_  … kau bisa ambil sendiri, jangan malas-malasan.”

“Pinggangku sakit sekali, bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan aku malas-malasan sementara kau sendiri adalah penyebabnya.”

Jaemin menyingkap selimut, lantai kayu itu terasa hangat saat ditapaki. Ia membuka lemari, memilih pakaian Renjun dan pakaiannya sendiri. Jaemin perlu berterima kasih pada Renjun sebab isi lemarinya lebih rapi dan enak dipandang. Dulu ia tidak pernah peduli akan letak pakaiannya—setelan olahraga, pakaian pesta, dan piyama tidur dibiarkan saling tumpuk—apalagi repot-repot menaruh kapur barus hingga jaketnya menjadi apak karena ditinggal terlalu lama. Sepertinya Renjun benar-benar menikmati acara kabur ini.

Ia menyerahkan sebuah kaos lengan pendek yang motifnya garis hitam putih beserta sepotong kolor, sedang Jaemin sendiri baru saja memakai kaus belel dari ISU ( _International Skating Union)_ yang diterimanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Renjun menarik Jaemin untuk ciuman selamat pagi tapi ditampiknya dengan sebelah tangan yang diletakkan di kening Renjun. “ _Morning breath—”_

_“Doesn’t kill you.”_

_“Yes, but it’s disgusting, baobei._ Sana, sikat gigi.”

“Na Jaemin- _ssi,_ aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa bajuku sendiri.”

“Mau kugendong sampai kamar mandi?” Ia menepuk pinggang Renjun dan tersenyum menyeringai.

“ _Ha!_ Jangan harap. Sana, siapkan sarapan.”

Jaemin memberi Renjun kecupan di kening sebelum meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Jaemin memerhatikan rendengan toples kecil yang diletakan di kabinet dapur. Entah sejak kapan, koleksi kopinya kini tertata lebih rapi dalam toples-toples kaca dengan tutup besi warna-warni yang diurut secara alfabetis. Ada stiker-stiker bertuliskan nama-nama kopi yang ditulis dengan spidol warna-warni. Ini jelas perbuatan Renjun, sebab koleksi daun tehnya juga disusun serupa dengan kopi-kopi itu tapi Jaemin tidak tahu kapan ia melakukannya.

Semenjak menampung Renjun di rumahnya, tempat ini mengalami perubahan yang cukup kentara. Ada beberapa peralatan masak yang tak Jaemin tahu dari mana datangnya, letak meja kopi yang kini diletakkan di sisi kiri lemari buku, bersisian dengan sebuah sofa beledu warna cokelat yang senada dengan kayu di pilar-pilar rumahnya. Ada tanaman di tiap sudut rumah, tumbuh dengan lebat dan sehat tanpa ujung-ujung daun yang menguning atau berjamur. Jaemin hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali, dan setiap ia pulang, perubahan itu selalu ada. Jaemin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana bentuk rumah ini pada awalnya jika tidak dibantu dengan foto-foto yang didapatnya dari situs jual beli rumah sebelum membelinya dua tahun lalu.

Ia tidak keberatan, tidak juga merasa sepenuhnya senang. Ia suka tinggal bersama Renjun, tetapi tak suka pada kenyataan bahwa Renjun tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya barang sejengkal saja. Mungkin dia pernah keluar rumah, tapi tak terlalu sering. Frekuensinya bisa dihitung dengan jari, yang Jaemin ingat hanya sebanyak dua atau tiga kali. Saat Renjun membawa masuk seekor kucing yang basah kuyup diguyur hujan (sekarang kucing itu sudah tinggal di rumah pemilik tetapnya), saat ia memasang sebuah papan bertuliskan ‘letakkan pesanan di depan pintu, pemilik tidak ada di tempat’—agar tak perlu berhadapan dengan petugas paket saat membeli sesuatu dari internet—dan saat Jaemin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk payah empat bulan lalu. Poin ketiga barangkali tak bisa masuk hitungan karena Renjun hanya membuka pintu dan menyeretnya masuk tanpa menapakkan kaki di lorong gedung. Renjun terlalu betah di rumah ini dan Jaemin merasa hal itu mulai tidak sehat.

Mereka menyantap sarapan sembari menonton siaran berita pagi. Nama Jaemin dan Renjun muncul silih berganti kendati mereka sudah mengganti kanal sebanyak empat kali. Rumor keterikatan Renjun dengan mafia Shanghai diangkat hingga ke televisi, ia bahkan melihat Sicheng, kakak sepupunya, diwawancarai sambil tertawa-tawa. Lalu, kalimat kemenangan Jaemin di kompetisi ISU  _World Cup_ dan berita kepulangannya ke Seoul pun diulang-ulang seperti kaset kusut. Merasa jengkel, akhirnya mereka menonton siaran TV belanja.

“Aku tidak suka kalau makan sambil melihat wajahku sendiri di televisi,” keluh Renjun.

“Aku suka,”

“Apa? Melihat wajahmu dipajang begitu? Narsistik.”

“Aku suka melihatmu di TV, maksudnya. Ganteng  _banget._ ”

“Asap-asap dari wajan tadi pasti sudah masuk ke otakmu sampai-sampai kau bisa menggombal di pagi seperti ini.”

“Lho, itu kan spesialisasiku.” Jaemin melempar senyum. “Siapa sangka, tajuk berita murahan itu rupanya dipercaya banyak orang.”

“Ah, konyol. Mereka suka sekali mengaitkan orang Cina dengan mafia.” Renjun menandaskan dua ratus mililiter air putih dengan sekali teguk. “Kau lihat kakakku sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat diwawancarai.”

“Apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu?”

“Aku rindu padanya, tapi aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya.” Renjun beringsut, mengambil piringnya dan menutup botol tusuk gigi. “Kau sudah selesai?” katanya sambil menunjuk piring Jaemin.

“Biar aku saja,” Jaemin mengambil alih piring dan gelas dari tangan Renjun, membasuhnya di bak cuci dan meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan masih meneteskan air di atas rak kecil. Ia membesut tangan dengan sepotong lap linen. Renjun kembali ke ruang tengah, mengenakan  _heating pad_ di belakang pinggang, dan membuka netflix di layar televisi.

“Nana,” Renjun menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya, sebuah ajakan untuk duduk bersama. “Kali ini kau akan libur berapa lama?”

Saat mereka telah duduk bersisian, Renjun mengubah posisi hingga kakinya melintang di atas paha Jaemin sedang pinggangnya masih disangga  _heating pad_ di lengan sofa. Jaemin memerhatikannya sambil menahan tawa. “Separah itu?”

“Kau masih tanya? Setelah lihat sendiri penderitaanku?  _Oh my God.”_

“Kenapa kau marah-marah, kan bukan salahku.”

“Mungkin, jika semalam kau lebih berhati-hati dan bisa lebih pelan  _sedikiiit_  saja, aku tidak akan sakit pinggang begini.”

“Sayang, kau yang menjambak rambutku dan bilang  _faster_ dan  _harder_ semalam.”

“Aku— hah, masa aku bilang begitu? Kau mengada-ada!”

“Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu,” kata Jaemin ringan. Ia menepuk pinggang Renjun, membuatnya dihadiahi tepisan keras di punggung tangan. “Aw! Kau kasar sekali, deh.”

“Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Omong-omong kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau akan libur berapa lama?”

“Aku hanya libur selama dua minggu, mungkin? Tapi aku tidak akan bepergian setidaknya dalam lima bulan ke depan.”

“Oh? Tumben. Biasanya kau meropak-rapik isi lemari untuk berkas pembuatan visa sedikitnya … dua minggu sekali.”

“Olimpiade musim dingin tahun ini kan diadakan di Korea, jadi aku tidak perlu repot pergi ke mana-mana. Dan lagi, aku tidak akan menjalani pelatihan di Heerenveen.”

“Kenapa? Kau tidak betah di sana? Pelatihnya tidak bagus?”

“Pelatihku mau kembali menetap di Korea, karena itu aku tidak akan ke mana-mana.” Jaemin kembali membuka ponsel, mengabaikan tayangan televisi yang diputar oleh Renjun. Jeno masih menyuruhnya untuk menyusul ke Jeju sebab waktu liburan dengan rentang waktu sepanjang ini amatlah jarang. Tentu saja ia ingin pergi bersenang-senang ke tempat wisata di masa libur, tetapi entah kenapa suasana rumahnya yang serba biasa itu terasa jauh lebih menarik untuk didiami ketimbang hotel berbintang mana pun. “Sayang, kapan terakhir kali kau keluar rumah?” tanya Jaemin, matanya kini terfokus pada tonjolan-tonjolan tulang di kaki Renjun.

“Hmm … lima hari yang lalu.”

“Sungguh? Kau keluar rumah lima hari yang lalu? Kau pergi ke mana?”

“Ke penatu, ambil cucian karena tukangnya tidak bisa mengantar.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu apa lagi? Ya sudah, segitu saja.”

“Maksudku, apa kau pernah pergi lebih jauh lagi? Sebab penatu hanya ada di  _basement_ ; masih di gedung ini juga.”

“Tidak,” Renjun mengecilkan volume televisi. “Untuk apa?”

“Injun- _ah ….”_ Jaemin memanggilnya dengan suara selembut mungkin, dia tidak mau mengawali pagi harinya dengan lemparan  _remote_ di kepala. “Aku tidak mau membahas ini sih, tapi,  _yah_  … ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak kau menghilang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali ke dunia balet, jika kau tidak mau, tapi setidaknya … keluar rumah?”

“Duh, Sayang. Kalau aku keluar rumah, secara otomatis aku akan kembali ke dunia balet, dan aku belum siap.”

“Injun- _ah,_ kau bisa bilang pada publik kalau kau memang mau rehat sebentar. Ketimbang menghilang dan memancing rumor-rumor aneh.”

“Kau tahu sendiri media itu bagaimana,” Renjun membenarkan posisi  _heating pad_ di pinggangnya sambil menahan ngilu, “Mereka akan mengikutiku kemanapun dan menanyakan kapan aku akan menari lagi.”

“Kau masih belum punya jawaban untuk itu?”

Ia menjeling ke arah Jaemin selama beberapa saat, “Belum.”

 

 

**2**

Memenangi sebuah kompetisi tingkat internasional untuk yang pertama kali memang menimbulkan euforia yang tak kunjung surut, bahkan setelah lewat satu minggu sejak medali perak itu mengalung di leher Jaemin. Ia ditraktir belasan orang, dalam skala yang beragam; dari yang spesial seperti makan malam dengan menteri atau remeh temeh macam pergi ke karaoke bersama rekan sejawatnya di tim  _speed skating._ Kala itu adalah sesi perayaannya yang terakhir—yang ia sesali dan juga syukuri—dan Jaemin diseret beberapa temannya untuk bertandang ke sebuah kelab malam. Mereka datang bergerombol, mengenakan masker hingga menutup hidung karena masih jeri akan reputasi yang bisa tercoreng. Itu adalah hal gila, memasuki kawasan yang bisa membuat citramu menjadi buruk padahal kau sedang tinggi-tingginya di atas awan.

Saat sepasang  _bouncer_ meminta tanda pengenal mereka, jantung Jaemin nyaris copot. Dia dan teman-temannya jarang mendatangi kelab sekalipun usianya sudah menginjak angka dua dua, paling  _banter_  hanya minum di bar kecil atau kios cumi panggang kaki lima. Mereka terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu di gelanggang es dan kini Jaemin benar-benar lupa mengenai peraturan kelab yang satu ini.

Jaemin menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah tertunduk. Salah seorang  _bouncer_ memicingkan mata, mengangkat tanda pengenal Jaemin sejajar dengan wajahnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai. “Rupanya Sang Juara butuh sedikit relaksasi juga,” katanya. Ia kemudian mendorong pundak Jaemin agar bisa melewati pintu masuk. “Bersenang-senanglah!”

Jeno, sahabat dekatnya, berjalan sama tergesa-gesanya dengan Jaemin, tetapi masih terpinga-pinga. Ia menurunkan maskernya hingga menyangkut di lengkung dagu, “Apa kau yakin dia tidak akan buka mulut soal kedatangan kita semua?”

“Pada siapa?”

“Pada wartawan, bodoh!”

“Ini idemu!”

“Ini ide Dohoon _,_ enak saja kau bicara.”

“Nah, dan dia sudah mendahului kita untuk masuk. Si sial itu.”

“Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja?”

Jaemin berhenti, tepat di telundakan paling atas sebelum memasuki area kelab. Ia memerhatikan wajah Jeno, kemudian punggung teman-temannya yang satu per satu mulai hilang di balik pintu. Sekali seumur hidup, pikirnya. Toh, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi asalkan mereka tidak menegak bir lebih dari satu kaleng.

“Sudah terlanjur, peduli amat  _lah_.”

Jaemin menarik pergelangan tangan Jeno, membawanya masuk ke dalam kelab kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong di tengah-tengah ruangan—sebenarnya terlalu mencolok tapi mereka tak punya pilihan. Sofa yang mereka duduki terbuat dari bahan kulit sintetis, yang dipoles hingga mengilap dan berdecit saat Jaemin bergerak sedikit saja. Matanya memendar ke setiap sisi, pemandangan ini benar-benar asing. Ada kepul asap yang bertebaran di mana-mana, tengik rokok, alkohol, dan gosong korek api ikut tercium. Cahaya dari lampu disko seolah pecah dan melayap ke sudut-sudut ruangan, membuat mata sakit dengan warna-warna neon yang  _mentereng_. Mereka mencoba untuk berdiam di tempat itu selama beberapa saat, tanpa berniat untuk beranjak menghampiri bar atau lantai dansa.

Berlomba dengan dentum musik  _trance_ yang memekakkan telinga, ia coba berbicara kepada Jeno, “Apa kau merasakan adrenalin seperti yang Dohoon ceritakan?”

“Ya. Aku takut setengah mati sekarang.”

“Aku rasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan sisa usia kita sebagai orang  _kuper._ ”

Jaemin kembali menarik lengan Jeno dan bangkit dari sofa, “Ayo, kita keluar dari sini sebelum telingaku  _congek_  mendadak.” Saat mereka mencoba keluar, desakan dari pengunjung yang kian ramai memutus pegangan Jaemin dan Jeno. Ia seperti terseret ombak dalam bentuk padat, membawanya ke sana kemari dan pada akhirnya Jaemin putuskan untuk menembus kerumunan orang, menuju sebuah kursi kosong di area bar.

Jaemin merasa pusing setelah berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Ia duduk di sebuah  _stool,_ memesan _after five_ pada seorang bartender dan berencana menunggui Jeno di sana, itu juga jika sahabatnya tidak berkhianat dan keluar lebih dulu. Panas dari alkohol menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, memompa jantung dua kali lebih cepat. Jeno masih tak terlihat di manapun. Saat ia mencoba untuk meneleponnya, panggilan itu malah ditangguh ke kotak suara. Jaemin mengembuskan napas berat, menatap jungur sepatunya yang dekil lantaran terinjak-injak. Padahal itu sepatu baru, edisi terbatas pula. Ah, entah berapa lama lagi penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Ia harus menemukan Jeno karena tak akan tega jika harus meninggalkannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain, mereka tidak bisa diandalkan.

Seorang disjoki baru naik ke atas panggung, semua orang bersorak seperti tengah menonton pertandingan sepakbola. Sang disjoki bermain bas elektrik sebelum mengotak-atik penyintesis, dan sinar laser berpola matriks menari-nari di ruangan dengan cepat, mendarat di wajah orang-orang yang saling beradu. Saat Jaemin hampir menandaskan segelas  _after five_ , ia melihat sosok familier melintas di hadapannya, berjalan sedikit terhuyung setelah tersandung sesuatu. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana dengan wajah sama herannya seperti Jaemin. “Uh … Na Jaemin- _nim_?”

“Huang Renjun- _nim_?” Jaemin tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sebab, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menonton dokumenter pendek tentang Huang Renjun melalui ponsel Jeno, dan baru dua bulan lalu pula, ia menonton pertunjukan terakhirnya di Beijing.

Mereka berjabat tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebagai informasi tambahan, mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, tentu saja mengenal nama satu sama lain. Jaemin sedang menjadi orang yang paling diperbincangkan dalam beberapa pekan terakhir setelah melakukan aksi yang cemerlang dalam kompetisi  _speed skating_ jarak pendek tingkat Asia. Dan tentunya orang-orang tak akan lupa dengan sumbangan medali perak pada debutnya di ISU  _World Cup_  tiga tahun silam. Sementara Renjun adalah penari balet asal Cina yang sudah wara-wiri di berbagai media karena memulai balet dari usia kanak-kanak. Jaemin mengetahui namanya karena secara tak langsung, ia tumbuh dengan melihat wajah Renjun setidaknya satu bulan sekali. Laki-laki itu pernah tampil di sebuah film, video musik musisi dalam dan luar negeri, iklan, mengisi rubrik anak-anak ajaib di majalah, dan banyak lagi hal yang pernah Renjun lakukan. Ia tahu bahwa Renjun memang menetap di Seoul sedari usia SMP, tapi pertemuan mereka kali ini benar-benar tak terduga. Jaemin malah tak pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu dengannya kecuali dalam resital.

Senyum Renjun begitu lebar hingga matanya nyaris membentuk garis lengkung. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Jaemin tanpa memesan minum. “Selamat atas kemenanganmu.” Renjun mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

“Terima kasih.” Jaemin menjabatnya, kali ini lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. “Oh, iya. Aku menonton pementasan Don Quixote di Beijing. Kau menakjubkan.”

“Benarkah? Aku terkesan. Kau menyukai balet rupanya.”

“Tidak juga, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang balet. Tapi aku suka melihat tarianmu, indah sekali.”

“Wah, aku tersanjung. Jarang sekali aku mendapat pujian dari orang yang bahkan tak menggemari balet.” Renjun menutup separuh wajahnya, tertawa-tawa di tengah musik yang membikin kepala pengar. Jaemin tak terlalu ingat bagaimana kelanjutannya, sebab panas alkohol mulai menyusup ke dalam sudut-sudut pikiran dan melemahkannya. Yang bisa ia rekam dalam memori; mereka terlibat pembicaraan konyol, sempat menari bersama beberapa menit, keluar dari kelab, menyetir dengan kesadaran yang seadanya dan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Namun dari semua itu, yang paling Jaemin ingat adalah bagaimana Renjun naik ke pangkuannya, memagut bibirnya dengan begitu pelan, dan menularkan rasa permen melon ke ujung lidah. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat itu, seakan-akan dunia akan kiamat keesokan paginya.

*

Dunia Jaemin memang kiamat keesokan paginya.

Jeno dan teman-temannya membombardir kotak pesan Jaemin dari pukul sebelas malam, menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi Jaemin mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu karena sesuatu yang lebih gawat telah terjadi. Renjun tiba-tiba saja mengajukan permohonan  _slash_ pemaksaan untuk mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah itu, ia bahkan bersedia membayar uang sewa dan mengurus kebutuhan makan-minum-cuci sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu ditampik Jaemin dengan alasan mereka baru bertemu semalam dan Jaemin enggan berbagi tempat tinggal dengan siapapun, termasuk idolanya sendiri. Meskipun Renjun bisa meringankan sedikit beban cicilannya karena,  _duh_ , siapa sih yang tidak melakukan pembelian properti secara kredit di abad ini? Alih-alih menyerah, Renjun malah memutar sebuah video porno dengan volume keras. Jaemin kira, laki-laki itu adalah seorang maniak, tetapi saat ia merebut ponsel Renjun dengan skeptis, ia baru tahu bahwa video porno itu adalah video tentang dirinya sendiri.

“Kapan kau merekamnya?” tanya Jaemin sambil mereguk ludah, matanya menatap layar ponsel Renjun dengan horor seakan baru melihat neraka untuk pertama kalinya.

“Semalam. Sepertinya kau begitu mabuk sampai-sampai tidak sadar? Atau kau terlalu menikmati waktumu semalam?  _Well,_ aku bisa paham sih karena—”

“Kalau kau menyebarkan video ini, kau juga akan kena masalah, Renjun- _nim.”_ Jaemin mematikan video itu. Ia menatap Renjun dengan serius, seperti menakut-nakuti.

“Tentu tidak. Di video ini, hanya kau saja yang kelihatan karena aku yang memegang ponselnya. Kau lihat sendiri. Aku bahkan sengaja tidak bersuara. Oh, andai kau tahu betapa sulitnya melakukan itu.” Jaemin terpikir untuk membuang ponsel Renjun saat itu, namun lekas patah karena, “Aku sudah mengunggahnya ke beberapa  _file hosting_ di internet, jadi kalau kau menghapus berkasnya dari ponselku, atau membuangnya ke kloset sekalipun, aku masih bisa mengaksesnya.”

“Apa kau punya dendam pribadi denganku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?”

Renjun tertawa. “Tidak. Tidak. Aku suka padamu, kau orang baik. Hanya saja, aku memang butuh tempat persembunyian. Semalam aku bingung sekali, untung saja kau muncul. Mungkin ini takdir?”

“Persembunyian?”

Renjun menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya melalui mulut. Ia masih membungkus diri dengan selimut Jaemin. “Ya. Tempat sembunyi di mana tak ada seorang pun—kecuali kau—yang tahu.”

“Kau bisa menyewa apartemen atau ya di mana pun, yang jauh dari kota.”

“Mereka akan menemukannya. Bisa saja kan ada seseorang yang akan melacak transaksi pembelian atau penyewaan kamar untuk mencariku? Keluargaku, minimal. Kita membutuhkan tanda pengenal untuk menyewa apartemen, bukan?”

“Kau mau sembunyi bahkan dari keluargamu sendiri?”

“ _Yap!_  Kalau di tempatmu, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kita tidak saling mengenal, ‘kan? Tidak akan pernah ada yang menduga.”

“Kenapa kau melakukan ini?”

 “Aku ingin berhenti menari.”

“A-apa? Tiba-tiba saja?”

“Tidak tiba-tiba, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama.”

“Tapi baru beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihatmu melakukan pertunjukan.”

“Itu pekerjaan terakhir yang kutuntaskan supaya bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang tanpa kejaran tanggung jawab.” Renjun mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, menggeliat dan melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang kebas. “Tolong, pakaianku.”

Jaemin memungut setumpuk pakaian di dekat kaki ranjang, memberikannya pada Renjun. “Kenapa kau ingin berhenti menari?”

“Aku juga tidak mengerti. Enam bulan lalu, saat aku terbangun, tahu-tahu perasaanku jadi begitu hambar terhadap balet. Kukira, aku hanya lelah saja saat itu. Eh, perasaan ini tidak mau enyah bahkan hingga detik ini.”

“Kau akan berhenti selamanya?”

Renjun berkedik mungil, “Entahlah. Sepertinya begitu, sepertinya tidak.”

“Kalau kau tidak yakin, kenapa memutuskan untuk berhenti?”

“Kalau aku tidak yakin, kenapa harus terus lanjut?” Renjun memberinya kecupan di pipi sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. “Untuk hari ini saja, aku pakai peralatan mandimu, ya. Besok aku beli sendiri.”

Jaemin tidak punya pilihan lain.

*

Berita tentang hilangnya Huang Renjun baru muncul di surat kabar dan layar televisi dua minggu kemudian. Dong Sicheng, kakak sepupu dari Renjun, adalah pihak yang paling sering dikerubungi wartawan. Sebab ia bisa menarik penonton berita lebih banyak dengan statusnya sebagai aktor alih-alih anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sicheng adalah yang membuat laporan orang hilang ke kantor polisi di sekitar tempat tinggal Renjun. Ia menolak memberi informasi mendetail tentang Renjun, tetapi wartawan memang gemar berapriori. Dalam beberapa hari setelah laporan itu diajukan, berbagai rumor bermunculan dari mulai penculikan hingga siasat untuk menaikkan popularitas.

Renjun benar-benar menjadi anggota rumah Jaemin sejak pagi itu, secara ilegal, tentunya. Jaemin memiliki satu kamar tidur yang ia gunakan sebagai kamar tamu, jika ada teman atau keluarganya menginap sesekali. Namun semenjak Renjun tinggal di sana, Jaemin melarang siapapun untuk datang. Ia tidak bisa menghancurkan karirnya sendiri karena video itu masih ada di tangan Renjun, disembunyikan entah di mana.

Renjun membeli segala keperluannya secara  _online,_ dari mulai sikat gigi hingga mantel baru. Semuanya dikirim ke alamat itu atas nama Na Jaemin. Data keuangannya sangat rahasia sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa meminta izin untuk melihat rekamannya sekalipun itu keluarganya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merencanakannya secara matang, pikir Jaemin. Saat waktunya makan, mereka memasak sendiri-sendiri, bergiliran memakai dapur dan Renjun, seperti biasa, akan selalu meminta izin untuk memakai perkakas masaknya. Jaemin jadi rambang di situ; Renjun memang memaksa tinggal di rumahnya tetapi lelaki itu bukan kompani yang buruk, alih-alih cukup menyenangkan. Jika waktu keduanya sama-sama lengang, mereka menonton film bersama sembari mengudap camilan.

Frekuensi pertemuan mereka tidaklah sering. Jaemin kerap bepergian untuk kepentingan pekerjaan dan juga bakti sosial. Terkadang hingga berminggu-minggu lamanya. Renjun menjalani hidup layaknya orang paling santai di dunia; bangun pukul tujuh, memakan sereal sebagai makan malam, menonton serial TV Amerika yang sudah mencapai belasan  _season—_ padahal ia tak biasanya merampungkan acara yang panjang seperti ini—dan tak pernah sekalipun Jaemin melihatnya menandak walau hanya dalam gerakan sederhana. Perihal itu tak pernah ia pertanyakan meskipun,  _yah_ , Jaemin sedikit kecewa karena alasan Renjun untuk berhenti menari dirasa tidak cukup kuat. Tiba-tiba saja hilang rasa, begitu? Memangnya itu mungkin?

Lalu di minggu-minggu berikutnya, mereka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang amat janggal. Titik mulanya ketika Jaemin lumayan tertekan dengan porsi latihan yang cukup berat. Ia bahkan kehilangan beberapa pon hanya dalam waktu seminggu, jadwal tidurnya berantakan karena kecemasan yang selalu muncul tiap menutup mata, dan  _sandwich_ tomat tak selezat biasanya. Ia terbangun pada pukul satu pagi, sekonyong-konyong merasa bahwa  _speed skating_ begitu menjengahkan kendati hal ini telah dilakukannya nyaris sepuluh tahun lamanya. Ia menjalani latihan dengan nyeri yang menjalar dari batang leher hingga ujung tulang ekor, dan ia tahu betul bahwa rasa sakitnya memang berasal dari pusat pikiran. Ini karma, aku Jaemin saat itu. Sebab ia telah meragukan alasan Renjun untuk rehat dari balet.

Jaemin berniat meminta sedikit minyak aroma terapi dari Renjun. Teman serumahnya itu memang gemar mengoleksi wewangian macam minyak dan lilin beraroma terapi, ia membaui setiap ruangan dengan aroma yang berbeda-beda. Jaemin tidak keberatan, toh, dia bayar uang sewa, jadi suka-suka dia. Namun saat itu mereka terlibat percakapan singkat, seperti,

“Aku hanya ingin minta sedikit minyak lavender, katanya bagus untuk meredakan insomnia.” kata Jaemin di ambang pintu kamar Renjun.

“Kau stress.” Renjun mengambil sebuah lilin kecil dan menaruhnya di pinggan besi yang ukurannya tak lebih besar dari tutup selai kacang, menyalakannya, dan seketika aroma lavender menyeruak.

“Aku rasa begitu.”

Renjun tertawa kecil, ia kembali ke ranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di atas tumpukan bantal. “Sini,” si Empu kamar membentangkan tangan selebar bahu, menawarkan sebuah pelukan.

Jaemin kerap dipuji karena bentuk matanya yang bulat, tapi tentu saja banyak orang yang tak pernah melihat sebulat apa matanya saat dihadapkan dengan hal mengejutkan.

“Jaemin- _ssi,_ tanganku pegal. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa.”

Jaemin mereguk ludah untuk selanjutnya beringsut menduduki ranjang, menjatuhkan tiga perempat bobot tubuhnya di pelukan Renjun. Di dalam kepalanya, ia berteriak-teriak; tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Saat ia mendekap tubuh Renjun; membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher laki-laki itu, ia merasakan debaran akan hari kiamat itu datang lagi.

 

Tentu saja kiamat tidak terjadi lagi kali ini. Alih-alih, Jaemin terbangun lebih awal ketimbang biasanya dan membuat gaduh karena ia kira, ia terlambat untuk latihan pagi.

“Ini baru jam lima pagi, demi Tuhan.” Renjun memukul punggungnya, menarik selimut kembali hingga menutup leher dan mengait sebelah tungkai Jaemin dengan kakinya.

“Jam lima?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Kau serius?”

“Kau lihat sendiri langit masih gelap.”

Jaemin melempar pandang ke arah kirai Jendela, di luar memang masih gelap. “Aku kira sudah jam sembilan. Tidurku nyenyak sekali.”

“Masih jam lima, tidurlah lagi.” jemari Renjun merayap, terbenam di antara helai-helai rambut Jaemin. “Nanti kubangunkan pukul tujuh.”

Jaemin tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kilau warna hitam dari rambut Renjun ketika ia mencoba tidur kembali. Bau lavender masih menari di udara, tetapi ketika ia mencoba menundukkan kepala, menghidu bau tubuh Renjun, lelaki itu wangi seperti taman bunga.

 

**3**

Jaemin terkenang akan masa-masa itu; di mana ia merasa lelah dan kehilangan semangat, tapi Renjun bisa membantunya mengatasi semua itu hanya dengan pelukan, kecupan, dan wejangan yang seadanya. Ia merasa lebih hidup dan lebih mencintai  _speed skating,_ dan juga mencintai Renjun. Akan tetapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk Renjun? Kenapa pelukan dan kecupan itu tidak berlaku bagi Renjun; yang sampai detik ini masih belum mau mencoba untuk menari lagi.

“Jaemin- _ah,_ ” Renjun membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan sekotak susu yang belum dibuka dan menaruhnya di konter dapur. “Kau yakin tidak akan menyusul ke Jeju?”

“Nah, aku ada di sini kan?”

“Kau harus liburan, sekali-kali.”

Jaemin menekan tombol penggiling kopi, menunggui biji kopinya selesai menjadi serbuk. “Aku sedang liburan sekarang.”

“Di rumah saja?”

“Uh-huh. Aku bertemu mereka setiap hari, apalagi ketika masa karantina seperti kemarin. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama.”

“ _Ya,_ dasar perayu.”

“Kau suka dirayu.”

“ _Ish_ , tolong ambilkan gelas yang tinggi itu.”

“Yang ini?” Jaemin menunjuk sebuah gelas tinggi yang melengkung di bagian tengah, seperti jam pasir tetapi lebih lebar. “Dari mana kau dapat benda seperti ini?”

“Internet.”

“Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di internet,  _baobei._ ” Jaemin menarik selembar kertas  _filter_ di cangkir, menuanginya dengan air panas sekali, sebelum menumpahkan beberapa sendok serbuk kopi ke dalam sana. “Tidak bosan?”

“Sejauh ini tidak,” Renjun meminum susunya sedikit, ia beringsut, menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Jaemin. “Tidak tahu kalau aku sudah kehabisan stok tontonan.”

“Nah, berarti kau memang harus cari kegiatan lain.”

“Seperti?”

“Entahlah, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan sebelum tinggal bersamaku?”

Renjun berputar, berjalan ke sofa; melarikan diri dari pertanyaan. Ah, dasar. Suasana hening sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah kucuran air panas di atas kopi Jaemin.

Jaemin memantapkan hati, hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang apa yang Renjun lalui, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjangkaunya sedekat ini, dan Jaemin merasa bertanggungjawab untuk membawa Renjun kembali ke atas panggung. Memainkan skenario, menyampaikan kisah lewat pertunjukan, dan menari. Mungkin ia harus mencobanya.

“Injun- _ah_ , aku sudah memikirkan ini dari lama. Tapi karena aku jarang di rumah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mulai hari ini aku akan membuatmu semangat untuk menari lagi.”

Renjun menjengitkan alis, sepasang matanya mengerjap. “Sayang, apa kau mimpi buruk lagi semalam?”

  
  
  
**4**

_“Mulai hari ini aku akan membuatmu semangat untuk menari lagi.”_

Kalimat itu kembali muncul di pikiran Renjun, ia terpaksa menutup jendela  _game-_ nya kemudian berbaring menatap petak langit-langit di kamar tidur. Menari lagi? Congkak sekali dia bicara seperti itu. Tidakkah Jaemin tahu bahwa selama setahun ini Renjun berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan maksud agar kecintaannya terhadap balet kembali muncul? Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak tahu karena Renjun pun tak pernah memberi tahunya. Tapi sungguh, jika memang semudah itu, barangkali ia sudah keluar dari rumah Jaemin sejak dulu. Ia juga tak mengira bahwa persembunyiannya berlangsung cukup lama dari yang ia rencanakan.

Sekali waktu dia mengirimi pesan kepada keluarganya, sekadar mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berada di suatu tempat yang aman. Supaya mereka tidak mengacaukan kehidupannya dengan mengajukan laporan-laporan lain ke pihak kepolisian.

“Injun- _ah_ ,” Jaemin baru selesai sikat gigi, ia mengintip dari balik kamar mandi, menyodorkan senyum yang begitu lebar. “Lari pagi, yuk.”

_Hah?_

Ketika ia mengatakan,  _aku_   _akan membuatmu semangat untuk menari lagi,_ apa ajakan lari pagi ini adalah salah satunya?

“ _Try harder, baby.”_

 _“Eh? Why …_ aku cuma mengajakmu lari pagi.”

“Kau tahu aturannya: aku tidak akan keluar rumah.”

“Area di sini tertutup, jarang sekali orang bangun pagi-pagi begini.”

“Tapi bisa saja ada yang melihatku.”

Jaemin berjongkok di tepi ranjang, ia meraih sebelah tangan Renjun dan memijat jari-jarinya dengan lembut. “Kalau jarang olahraga, daya tahan tubuhmu bisa jadi lemah. Nanti kau gampang sakit, aku tidak mau kau sakit.  _So, please?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“Injun- _ah_ , kau tidak pernah menemaniku lari pagi.”

“Suatu saat pasti aku temani.”

“Satu keliling saja?”

 _“No._   _Not today._ ”

“Besok?”

Renjun melepaskan kaitan Jaemin di jemarinya, ia berguling, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah jaemin yang masih berjongkok, menunggu jawaban dengan ekspresi seperti anak anjing. Renjun perlu menguatkan diri.

“ _Aigoo,_ kau sangat ingin lari pagi denganku, ya? Kau suka sekali padaku, ya? Tapi maaf, aku harus merampungkan dua episode terakhir dari Star Trek the New Generation musim ketiga.” Renjun merapikan poni Jaemin yang jatuh menutup sebelah matanya.

“Star Trek atau aku?”

Renjun menyunggingkan separuh bibirnya, memberi Jaemin senyum mencemooh. “Star Trek.”

Oh, Jaemin bisa saja membencinya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Renjun mengabaikan gerutuan Jaemin bahkan hingga lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu depan. Nanti juga, dia pulang. Dia tidak pernah marah sampai berhari-hari, setelah dia lari mengelilingi komplek perumahan selama beberapa putaran, hormon oksitosin akan meluruhkan kekesalannya barusan.

Renjun berjalan santai ke ruang tengah, mengeksplorasi area dapur, dan menuang susu ke dalam cangkir keramik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia duduk di titik favoritnya; sofa panjang di hadapan televisi, sebelah tangan memegang cangkir, sementara tangan yang lain memegang ponsel. Mengenakan celana pendek dan  _hoodie_ Jaemin yang didapatkannya dari pihak sponsor, Renjun menyingkirkan bantal sofa yang mengganggu dengan kakinya agar ia bebas berselonjor. Saat ia menyalakan televisi, sekonyong-konyong wajah Lee Donghyuck—sahabatnya di akademi balet selama tiga tahun—muncul dengan wajah sendu.  _Damn,_ sudah lama sekali Renjun tak bertemu dengannya. Ia tengah diwawancarai, bukan perkara program  _skating_  atau skandalnya sendiri ( _yah_ , dia sering terlibat karena kebodohannya dalam menyimpan rahasia) melainkan tentang Renjun sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu di mana dia berada, tapi Renjun- _ah_ , jika kau menonton ini, aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan tolong, kabari aku walaupun sedikit saja.”

Astaga, ini momen langka. Kapan lagi melihat Donghyuck sesedih itu akan dirinya? Ia sadar kepribadiannya memang mirip Setan Alas, membuat banyak orang menjadi gelisah dan berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang kasusnya yang satu ini. Renjun berniat mengirim pesan pada Donghyuck, namun urung mengingat bahwa atlet  _figure skating_ itu gampang sekali membuka mulut dan memuntahkan rahasia apalagi jika disodorkan pertanyaan yang menyudut oleh pihak wartawan.

Agaknya berita tentang Renjun memang kembali memanas setelah setahun ditinggal. Mungkin ada yang benar-benar khawatir atau sekadar penasaran kenapa Renjun meninggalkan dunia balet dan  _showbizz_ padahal karirnya begitu stabil, tanpa goncangan apapun.  _Nah_. Itu dia. Karirnya begitu stabil hingga dia sendiri merasa bahwa hal itu merupakan suatu kejanggalan. Ia terlahir di keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, orangtuanya memiliki bisnis penyewaan kamar yang tak pernah sepi, kakak sepupunya—yang sangat, sangat mencintainya—adalah seorang aktor yang digandrungi oleh banyak orang. Ia tinggal di komplek perumahan yang nyaman dan bebas dari tindak kriminal, ia tidak punya penguntit, debutnya di Rusia membuat hidup Renjun menjadi makin sempurna, dan karirnya begitu cemerlang hingga ia sempat ditawari untuk bermain dalam beberapa film—tapi hanya ia ambil 2 judul saja, film mengenai balet dan film dokumenter tentang dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja ia pernah mendapat beberapa komentar yang tidak enak, tetapi jika ia perlu membandingkan jumlah komentar baik dan jelek, jelas saja tidak sepadan.

Ia tidak merasa di atas awan, pun menjadi seonggok permen karet yang terlindas roda kereta. Renjun merasa tidak ada di mana-mana, menelan perguliran hari dan malam tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Sebab ia melakukan semua hal ini dari kecil, sehingga ia tidak tahu titik awal kehidupannya dimulai dari kapan atau diawali dengan peristiwa macam apa. Ia melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetapi semangat dan desir bahagia itu perlahan-lahan surut. Hingga ia merasa, bahwa menari tidak semenyenangkan dulu, bahwa lompatan-lompatannya yang melawan gravitasi tak sebegitu membanggakan bagi dirinya sendiri. Barangkali, karena ia sudah mencapai segala yang terbaik dalam hidup, ia tidak memiliki  _gol_ yang baru. Renjun sempat memikirkan ide-ide gila saat ketertarikannya pada balet mulai memudar. Ia berandai-andai tentang melakukan suatu hal yang buruk, sehingga ia punya masalah yang perlu diselesaikan. Namun, tak ada yang benar-benar bisa dilakukannya. Kabur adalah jalan terbaik untuk menenangkan pikiran, sebab Renjun sesungguhnya tak mau berhenti menari tapi pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Saat jarum jam berjingkat ke angka delapan, Jaemin baru pulang dengan peluh yang membanjir, tetapi wajahnya secerah pemenang lotre akhir tahun.

“Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus!” serunya dengan suara yang dinaikkan, ia terdengar cempreng. “Bunga ceri baru bermekaran, indah sekali.”

Renjun hanya meliriknya sekilas, belum beranjak dari sofa.

“Langitnya sangat sangat biru, padahal masih jam segini.”

“Jaemin- _ah,”_

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” Jaemin melepas sepatu, kemudian menyelipkan sandal rumah di kaki. Ia berjongkok di hadapan sofa, persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu. “Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi di balkon?”

“Nana—”

“Sekali-sekali.”

“Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatku?”

“Tidak akan ada, kita punya tanaman kuping gajah yang daunnya besar-besar itu kan? Tidak akan kelihatan.”

“Aku tidak suka kopi, apalagi kopi buatanmu.”

“Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan teh, aku mandi dulu, ya.”

Bahkan susu di cangkir keramiknya belum selesai ia tandaskan tetapi Renjun tidak menolak keinginan Jaemin. Selain merasa tidak enak, ia juga ingin duduk-duduk di balkon sambil mengobrol. Jarang sekali Jaemin memiliki waktu sebanyak ini. Dalam dua minggu, ia akan kembali berlatih di  _ice rink_ dan mereka hanya bertemu muka sebelum tidur saja. Renjun memikirkan juga, bagaimana jadinya hubungan antara dirinya dengan Jaemin jika ia kembali menyibukkan diri di dunia pementasan yang begitu sesak. Renjun menepuk pipinya sendiri, lama-lama ia mulai berpikir seperti ibu rumah tangga.

Ia tidak melepaskan sandalnya saat mengunjungi balkon, sebelum Jaemin selesai dengan urusannya, Renjun mengesat permukaan kursi besi di depan jendela menggunakan lap basah. Sembari menunggu Jaemin datang menyusul, ia melongok jalanan komplek, suasana memang lengang tetapi Renjun harus tetap berhati-hati. Sekalipun warna rambutnya sudah dicat menjadi pirang terang, bisa saja ada yang menodongkan binokular dari kejauhan dan mengenalinya.

“Injun- _ah,_ kau lihat di mana handuk kecil yang biasa kupakai untuk mengeringkan rambut?” Jaemin menyembul dari pintu, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepala yang masih basah.

“Aku menaruhnya di laci paling bawah, dekat tempat kaos kakimu.”

“Ah, oke. Aku sedang menjerang air panasnya, tunggu sebentar.”

“Kau keramas pagi-pagi begini?” seru Renjun.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, barangkali teriakannya tak sampai ke dalam rumah.

Lima menit berselang, Jaemin kembali dengan dua cangkir yang mengepul di kedua tangan dan handuk kecil berwarna hitam mengalung di lehernya. Bau kopi Jaemin yang pekat menutup aroma melati dari teh yang dipegang Renjun, ini bisa jadi acara minum teh paling menjengkelkan kalau saja langit memang tak secerah ini.

“Warna rambutmu jadi cerah sekali kalau terkena cahaya matahari,” kata Jaemin, ia duduk di sebelah Renjun dengan posisi tegap, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Renjun.

“Kau yang pilih warnanya, kan?”

“Ei, kau sendiri yang ngotot pakai krim  _developer_ sampai dua belas persen, makanya jadi terang begini. Lagipula, waktu itu kau cuma menunjukkan katalognya padaku, mana aku tahu hasilnya akan terang begini.”

“Layar ponselmu perlu dikalibrasi ulang,”

“Benarkah?” Jaemin membuka kunci ponsel, mengesat layarnya menuju kotak pesan. “Sepertinya … iya, nanti, nanti akan kukalibrasi ulang.”

“Jeno mengirim pesan lagi?”

“Ya, dia terus-terusan mengirimiku foto-foto di Jeju.”

“Dia sedang memanas-manasimu  _tuh_ ,”

“Yap.” Jaemin menyesap kopinya sesaat, “Doyoung  _hyung_ akhirnya pergi menyusul ke Jeju juga, dia baru sampai.”

“Wah, berarti kau satu-satunya yang tidak pergi ke sana.”

“Uh-huh, tapi tidak apa-apa.”

“ _Ya,_ kau menyusul saja. Liburan di sana selama beberapa hari tidak akan membunuhmu juga.”

“Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini,” Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alis, tangannya meraih sebelah pipi Renjun dan menariknya pelan. “Kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang, ya?”

Renjun menepis tangannya, “Bukan begitu, tapi kapan lagi kau liburan bersama teman-temanmu?”

“Kau juga tahu sendiri, saat kita ikut kompetisi, kita berjalan-jalan ke negara lain dan,  _yah_ , anggap saja itu liburan juga.”

“Ya beda dong,”

“Bedanya?”

“Kau terikat pekerjaan selama berkompetisi, lain halnya jika kau sengaja melancong.”

“Kalau begitu, kau temani aku berlibur, bagaimana?”

Renjun menoleh, menatap kekasihnya dengan alis bertaut. “Kautahu, lantaran kemarin kau bilang ingin membuatku kembali menari lagi, aku jadi selalu berprasangka seperti ini.”

“Berprasangka bagaimana?”

“Kalau semua hal yang kaukatakan sekarang, memang bertujuan untuk membuatku kembali menari.”

“Memang,” jawabnya santai. “Tapi aku masih bingung harus bagaimana. Kurasa, bisa dimulai dengan minum kopi. Ah … atau mungkin, liburan; kencan di taman misalnya?”

“ _Nope.”_

 

**5**

Renjun mematikan sebuah lagu di ponsel, kemudian memijat pangkal kaki kirinya yang barusan terantuk kaki ranjang. Ia memandang ke luar kamar, sore itu angin bertiup cukup keras sedang air hujan turun laksana jarum yang rapat, rinainya berderap di kaca jendela. Langit tidak memberi tanda-tanda akan datangnya badai besar namun suasana memang begitu redup dan dingin. Listrik baru saja mati sekitar sepuluh menit lalu, membuat seisi rumah dikungkung remang.

Jaemin pamit siang tadi untuk pergi ke supermarket, mengisi persediaan makanan di kulkas yang kopong sejak seminggu lalu. Renjun sudah meneleponnya beberapa kali, dan mengirimnya pesan agar sekalian membeli lilin atau baterai untuk lampu darurat, tetapi tak kunjung menerima balasan. Ia tak mau dirongrong jeri, jadi selagi menunggu ia meneruskan tarian ringannya, kali ini lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terluka.

Tanpa Jaemin tahu, Renjun sebenarnya masih sering menari kendati hanya beberapa menit dalam sehari, itu pun hanya dalam gerakan-gerakan kecil yang tak membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Menghilangkan tarian dari hidupnya sama saja dengan berhenti bernapas, keduanya amat penting bagi Renjun. Akan tetapi, jika harus ditunjukkan di hadapan orang lain, Renjun merasa tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Semakin lama ia meninggalkan balet, semakin ciut pula hasratnya untuk kembali menari di depan umum. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk memulai karir baru, tapi tidak ada hal masuk akal yang lewat di kepalanya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menjadi pemain  _game_ profesional, tetapi hingga saat ini ia masih  _mentok_ di level yang sama dari tiga minggu lalu. Menjadi koki? Nah, dia bisa memasak, bukan berarti ahli. Membuka toko bunga? Nampak merepotkan.

Saat lagunya memasuki bagian  _bridge_ kedua, samar-samar Renjun mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

“ _Baobei_?”

Renjun kembali mematikan lagu, berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga dan melihat Jaemin tengah melepas parka dan topinya yang sedikit basah digelontori hujan. “Boleh minta handuk?” bahkan sebelum kalimat itu tuntas, Renjun sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengambil dua buah handuk kering dari kabinet dan kembali ke lorong rumah.

“Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku,” kata Renjun sembari menyerahkan tumpukan handuk itu ke tangan Jaemin.

“ _Thank you._ Oh? Kau menelepon? Aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil.”

“Kau ini, bagaimana kalau mobilmu dibobol orang?”

“Aku lupa,” Jaemin tertawa kecil. “Oh iya, apa ada paket untukku?”

“Ada. Paketnya sampai ketika kau baru saja pergi.” Renjun berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil sebuah kotak besar yang tadi diantar petugas paket. “Kau pesan apa? Besar sekali.”

“Kiriman teman, kok.” Jaemin menaruh kotak itu di atas meja makan usai menyisihkan beberapa botol selai dan tempat tisu, ia meraba-raba permukaan kotak, mencari ujung selotip.

“Isinya apa?”

“Hm? Ah, isinya sepatu.”

“Sepatu? Di kotak sebesar ini?”

“Sayang, tolong ambilkan pisau, dong.” Renjun mengambil sebilah pisau dapur dari rak piring dan menyerahkannya pada Jaemin. “Ini sepatu luncur, temanku menaruh banyak busa di dalam supaya tidak rusak. Dia mengirimnya dari Vancouver, bisa bahaya kan, kalau tidak dibungkus dengan baik.”

Sementara Jaemin sibuk dengan parselnya, Renjun membongkar isi tas belanja yang Jaemin bawa, menatanya di atas konter dapur. Ia menyisihkan dua buah persik di dekat wastafel kemudian memasukan sisanya ke dalam lemari es. Ia memutar keran air, sekadar menjajal. Saat listrik mati, aliran air biasa ikut berhenti. Beruntung tangki penyimpanan air belum habis isinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memerhatikan Jaemin yang nampak kesulitan menemukan sambungan tutup dus di tengah gelap.

“Kau beli lilin? Atau baterai untuk lampu darurat?”

“Beli, beli. Ada di kantong plastik di bagian paling bawah tas belanja.”

“Hanya lilin?”

“Aku tidak sempat mencari baterai, memang lampunya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menyala?”

“Tidak, makanya aku tanya.”

“Kenapa tidak pakai koleksi lilinmu saja? Baunya kan enak.”

“Sembarangan,” Renjun mencabut satu lilin dari dalam kotak, menyulut sumbunya dengan api dari kompor dan memasangnya di kandelabra. “Harganya mahal, tahu.”

Renjun mencondongkan tubuh, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan yang bertelekan di atas meja makan. Ia menatap Jaemin dan paket besar itu secara bergantian, wajah kekasihnya begitu sumringah seakan mendapat hadiah natal langsung dari santa. “Kalau kotaknya sebesar itu, pasti sepatunya sangat berat, ya?

“Tidak, kok. Ini karena temanku orangnya gampang cemas, jadi dia memberi banyak bungkusan di sini. Sepatunya tidak seberat itu. Kau tidak pernah berseluncur di atas es?”

“Pernah, tapi dulu sekali.” Renjun tersenyum, mengingat hal yang seharusnya sudah terkikis di ingatan karena terjadi lebih dari sewindu lalu, saat ia berseluncur di atas danau yang membeku dan tergelincir hingga hidungnya berdarah terantuk es. Semua anak menertawainya. Pengalaman buruk. “Aku tidak bisa berseluncur.”

“Mau kuajari?”

“Kapan-kapan saja,”

“Yah … “ bibir Jaemin mengerucut. Renjun tahu, bahwa lelakinya tetap berniat untuk membawanya ke luar rumah.

Jaemin menarik keluar sepasang sepatu luncur dari dalam dus. Warnanya putih bergaris hitam—kombinasi dari warna yang paling Jaemin suka—bagian antara sol dan pisau disambungkan oleh besi yang berwarna keemasan, nampak mengilap kendati dalam cahaya remang. Desainnya memang sederhana, namun begitu kokoh. Renjun kira, mereka mengenakan sepatu bot yang menutup tungkai—seperti apa yang biasa ia lihat di area  _skating_ umum—rupanya jauh lebih mirip sepatu sepak bola yang direkatkan dengan pisau. Ia tidak pernah memerhatikannya bahkan saat menyaksikan Jaemin bertanding, dan ia tak pernah melihat sepatu semacam itu di rumah Jaemin.

Jaemin nampak begitu menyukainya. Ia duduk di kursi, mencoba sepatunya tanpa menapaki lantai, kemudian tersenyum bahkan terkikih.

Sudut-sudut bibir Renjun ikut tertarik.  Teringat sepasang sepatu balet yang dihadiahkan Sicheng pasca pertunjukan pertamanya sebagai  _ballerino_  rampung di Beijing. Saat itu usianya empat belas, memerankan Hänsel dalam pementasan  _Hänsel und Gretel_  dan mendapatkan hujanan komplimen karena kemampuan menari dan aktingnya yang membuai. Sicheng membelikan Renjun sepatu kanvas yang yang hingga saat ini hanya ia gunakan sekali, karena terlalu sayang jika dipakai terlalu sering. Kini sepatu itu masih tersimpan di sebuah box, di bagian paling atas rak sepatu di rumah orangtuanya. Kalau dipakai lagi pun, mungkin tidak akan muat.

“Apa itu hadiah?” tanya Renjun.

“Iya, untuk kemenanganku kemarin.” Jaemin tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Sejenak, lelaki itu menjeling ke arahnya, sepasang alis Renjun terjinjing naik. “Kau belum memberiku hadiah  _lho_ , aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kau menonton siaran pertandinganku.”

“Aku nonton kok,”

“Oh, ya?”

“Iya lah, kaupikir aku sedingin itu?”

“Kau tidak memberiku hadiah, kukira kau tidak tahu kalau aku menang.”

Renjun menghela napas. Seumpama dia tidak menonton pertandingan Jaemin waktu itu pun, berita soal kemenangannya akan tetap digaungkan di mana-mana. “Ya sudah, kau mau hadiah apa? Jangan minta kencan di luar.”

“ _Yah_  … tadinya aku mau minta itu,”

“Aku tahu, makanya kudahului.”

“Dasar licik.”

“Jadi kau mau hadiah atau tidak,  _nih_?”

Jaemin memasukkan sepatu luncur barunya kembali ke dalam dus. Ia menimang-nimang jawaban, membuat Renjun sedikit tidak santai. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jaemin sekonyong-konyong menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Renjun, menadah seperti meminta atau mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu. Ditelitinya ekspresi yang bertengger di wajah Jaemin, ia selalu terlihat misterius di balik senyum cemerlangnya yang terkadang begitu menggelikan—tapi Renjun suka. Renjun tak langsung menyambut uluran tangannya, alih-alih, ia berkata, “Apa maksudnya?”

“Dansa.”

“Dansa?”

“Ya. Aku mau dansa denganmu.”

“Kau ini aneh sekali! Kenapa tiba-tiba minta dansa?”

“Karena kau tidak mau diajak kencan di luar, lagipula memang kita tidak pernah dansa bersama.”

“Tidak ada musik.”

“Duh, kau banyak alasan.” Jaemin menggaruk tengkuk dengan jengkel, sebelah tangannya menarik ponsel keluar dari saku parka dan ia memutar sebuah lagu dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen Perancis, bertempo mendayu-dayu, namun familier di telinga. “Ayo, sini, berikan hadiahnya.”

Renjun memutar bola mata dan melenguh. Oh, betapa ia membenci (dan menyukai) sisi romantis Jaemin. Ia meraih tangan Jaemin untuk selanjutnya ditarik dalam sebuah tarian sederhana  _a la_  pesta dansa anak sekolah menengah. Kedua lengan Renjun mengalung di leher Jaemin yang kini memegang dua sisi pinggangnya dengan erat. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga rasanya Renjun mampu menghitung lembaran bulu lentik yang memayungi mata Jaemin.

“Ini lagu apa sih?”

“Lucille, tapi versi  _cover_ dari coeur de pirate.”

“Kau mengajakku berdansa diiringi lagu tentang seorang istri yang mencampakkan suami dan empat anaknya?”

“ _Aih_ , yang penting melodinya.”

“Aduh, tahu apa kau soal melodi lagu dansa.”

Jaemin mengecup jarak di antara kedua alisnya, “Kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku kan bukan penari andal sepertimu,” katanya dengan seulas senyum.

Penari andal. Renjun sempat tercenung sesaat karena perkataan Jaemin. Sementara tubuhnya berayun mengikuti irama lambat, pikirannya tengah melayang. Benarkah ia masih andal dalam menari? Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ditinggalkan? Kendati tak secara penuh. Ah, tidak, tidak. Setelah ia kehilangan inspirasinya secara mendadak di hari itu, Renjun mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia memang andal, memang dilahirkan untuk berdiri di atas panggung, apa perasaan semacam itu memang bisa dengan mudahnya hilang?

“Selama ini aku masih coba untuk menari, apa kau tahu?” tanya Renjun.

Jaemin menggeleng, “Kau tidak pernah beritahu, dan bodohnya, aku juga tak pernah bertanya.”

“Aku memang tidak mau membicarakannya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena menjengkelkan dan membuatku frustasi.”

“Kau merasa tarianmu buruk?”

“Begitulah. Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak mencintai balet seperti dulu.  _Ah_  …  aku heran kenapa bisa begitu. Padahal balet klasik itu sangat sederhana, aku hanya perlu mengikuti tarian yang sudah ada tapi tetap saja hasilnya begitu buruk dan membuatku enggan melakukannya lagi.” Renjun menarik napas panjang. “Aku mencintai balet, kau tahu itu kan? Tapi otakku benar-benar macet.”

“Aku tahu.” Jaemin menciumnya, bibirnya dingin setelah diterpa hujan dari luar. “Kau menakjubkan, apa kau tahu itu? Tidak perlu buru-buru,” tanya Jaemin di sela-sela dansa dan ciuman mereka. Renjun merasa begitu hangat.

Saat lagu keempat hampir berakhir, listrik kembali menyala. Jaemin nyaris melepaskan pegangannya namun Renjun menarik leher Jaemin semakin dalam, “Satu lagu lagi.”

 

**6**

Di akhir pekan berikutnya, Jaemin kembali meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk beberapa jam. Kali ini ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam mobil. Lee Donghyuck tiba-tiba mengirim pesan dan memintanya untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan mencari sepasang sepatu luncur untuk dipakai dalam sesi latihannya nanti. Lucu juga mengingat baru kemarin ia menerima sepatu dari Mark, dan kali ini ia mengantar Donghyuck untuk membelinya. Tapi tentu saja jika bukan karena merasa tidak enak pada Jeno, Jaemin akan menolak permintaan Donghyuck yang satu ini. Mereka tidaklah akrab, Jaemin secara tidak sengaja atau terpaksa mengenal Donghyuck lantaran mereka kerap berbagi tempat latihan yang sama selama di Seoul dan juga karena lelaki itu mengencani sahabatnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Jadi jika harus diminta menemaninya mencari sepatu  _skate_ selama berjam-jam tentu rasanya agak  _kagok_. Lagipula, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin diam di rumah, duduk diam memerhatikan Renjun sambil minum kopi.

Begitu sampai di toko sepatu olahraga. Donghyuck menelusuri tiap sudut, meminta penjelasan mengenai nilai dan keunggulan sepatu-sepatu itu pada Jaemin alih-alih penjaga toko. Sepatu untuk  _figure skating_ dan  _speed skating_ jelas berbeda, tapi Donghyuck tidak mau dengar penolakan. Selama satu setengah jam, Jaemin berkutat dengan beberapa artikel di Naver untuk meyakinkan Donghyuck mengenai  _brand_ sepatu pilihannya. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih cepat pulang.

“Temani aku makan dulu habis ini, ya. Aku yang traktir,” kata Donghyuck saat mereka membayar belanjaan di meja kasir.

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Tidak perlu sungkan, kau itu ‘kan sahabat kesayangannya Jeno.”

“Aku bukannya sungkan, tapi serius, kau tidak usah repot-repot.”

“Aku tidak merasa repot. Ini sudah prinsip hidupku yang paling fundamental.”

“Dan … apa aku punya opsi untuk menolak?”

“Tidak.”  _Damn._ Kenapa Jeno bisa tergila-gila pada Donghyuck adalah sebuah misteri. Ia seorang yang demokratis sedang Donghyuck adalah tirani. “Anggap saja ini ajang pengakraban karena biar bagaimanapun, di masa depan nanti kau akan lebih sering melihatku.”

“ _Ya,_ yang kaupacari itu Jeno, bukan aku.”

Donghyuck menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. “Jaemin, Jaemin, kau itu bagian dari hidup Jeno, begitupun aku—meskipun kedudukanku lebih tinggi.”

 _Ah_. Dasar tukang pamer.

Mereka keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, menghampiri sebuah kedai yang bersisian dengan toko alat pancing. Mereka duduk di pinggir jendela, sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang berhadap-hadapan. Derai hujan membasahi aspal jalan, kendati tak sehebat minggu lalu namun cukup untuk membuat genangan di lubang trotoar. Para pelayan sibuk berlalu-lalang mencatat dan mengantar pesanan dengan langkah tergesa, bahkan ada yang setengah berlari. Ada dua teko kaca yang diletakkan di belakang konter, satu berisi kopi hitam dan yang satu lagi berisi teh yang tak kalah pekat. Jaemin akan pesan kopinya. Ia tak berniat mengisi penuh perutnya di luar rumah karena ingin makan malam bersama Renjun, bukan dengan pacarnya Jeno.

Donghyuck membuat pesanan langsung di konter. Katanya, ia tidak suka memanggil pelayan ke meja mereka karena tak ingin merasa tertodong saat memesan.

Jaemin mengirim sebaris pesan pada Renjun

 

> To: Injun-ang ❤
> 
> aku pulang sedikit lebih telat, temanku mengajak makan malam. Tapi, berani sumpah, aku hanya minum kopi saja. Pulang dari sini, aku belikan pizza.
> 
>  

“Kau yakin tidak akan pesan makanan?” tanya Donghyuck. Ia melepas kardigan, menyampirkannya di punggung kursi. “Kalau cuma minum kopi begitu, yang ada perutmu malah sakit.”

“Aku sudah biasa,” sahut Jaemin, mengacungkan cangkirnya.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Donghyuck. Semangkuk salad dan jus bayam. Semuanya hijau, kalaupun ada warna lain, hanya merah dari tomat ceri yang tidak dipotong sama sekali, dibiarkan bulat-bulat. Jaemin mengernyitkan alis saat Donghyuck menyedot jusnya menggunakan sedotan besar—seperti yang biasa dipakai untuk menyedot butiran  _tapioca balls._ Setelah jus itu habis, Donghyuck menyendoki salad yang juga terbuat dari sayur mayur dan buah-buahan. Ia memakannya dengan begitu cepat, persis kelinci lapar tetapi raut wajahnya tak berkata demikian.

“Kau makan seperti kelinci.” Komentar Jaemin.

Kunyahan Donghyuck terhenti, ia mendengus geli. “Jangan samakan aku dengan Doyoung- _hyung, idih_.”

“Kenapa? Dia menceramahimu lagi?”

“Dia menyebalkan. Dia terus melakukan spam di Kakao Talk. Dia mengirimiku foto-fotonya bersama Jeno di Jeju, sambil bilang: ‘nih, Jeno lebih bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersamaku ketimbang denganmu, jangan coba-coba mampir ke sini, ya!’, apa-apaan? Kalaupun bukan gara-gara aku harus balik ke St. Petersburg besok aku pasti sudah ikut dari hari pertama.  _Brother complex_ -nya makin ke sini makin parah saja!”

Jaemin menyeruput kopi panasnya, merasakan getir di ujung lidah. “Wajar saja,  _toh_ , Jeno itu adik satu-satunya.”

“ _Urgh_ , Doyoung- _hyung_ punya dendam pribadi padaku, tahu?”

Jaemin tergelak, “Donghyuck- _ah,_ memang siapa  _sih_  di dunia ini yang tidak punya dendam pribadi terhadapmu?”

“ _Ya,_ apa kau mau kutusuk pakai garpu ini?”

“Kau sedang diet?”

“ _Uh-huh_. Berat badanku naik sampai lima kilo minggu kemarin, pelatihku bisa marah dan melarangku pulang ke Korea kalau begini terus.”

“Kau terlalu sering makan kalau sedang bersama Jeno, dasar. Berat badannya naik juga, tuh.”

Donghyuck memandangi sebutir tomat ceri di ujung garpunya dengan malas. “Habisnya, kan jarang-jarang kami bisa libur bersama—cuma beberapa hari pula—dan wisata kuliner itu memang kegiatan favorit kami.”

“Ah …  jadi kau memanggilku ke sini cuma mau  _curhat.”_

“Bukan,” sergah Donghyuck. “Aku benar-benar minta diantar beli sepatu  _skate_ yang baru. Sudah kubilang, acara makan siang ini semacam kompensasi. Tadinya aku mau pergi bersama Jeno, ternyata dia  _malah_  liburan.”

“Kau mengganggu waktu liburanku juga, tahu.”

“Justru aku berbaik hati,” katanya bangga, sejurus ekspresinya kembali masam saat ia memasok sesendok salad ke mulutnya. “Aku benci diet ketat.”

“Kalau begitu kau harus mengontrol makananmu.”

“Ah, berisik. Kau itu  _single,_ tidak tahu rasanya makan bersama pacar itu bagaimana.”

“ _Ya,_ itu  _single shaming_ namanya.” Jaemin ingin tertawa, sebab andai Donghyuck tahu bahwa ia memiliki pacar—yang luar biasa. “Hei, apa kau tidak merasa canggung bepergian bersamaku seperti ini?”

“Tidak terlalu. Karena kau sahabatnya Jeno, mungkin? Sekarang, ketika aku pulang ke Korea, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa kuajak untuk jalan-jalan begini.” kata Donghyuck seraya menyisihkan piring saladnya yang sudah kosong. “Tentu saja dulu aku punya Jeno, Johnny- _hyung,_ dan Renjun. Tapi kalau sedang begini, repot juga. Jeno pergi liburan, Johnny- _hyung_ ada pekerjaan, dan Renjun …  _ah_ , si Bodoh itu entahlah ke mana.”

Cangkir kopi Jaemin berhenti beberapa senti dari mulutnya. Ia memandang Donghyuck tanpa mengangkat wajah. “Renjun … Huang Renjun?”

“Iya, si Penari Balet Klasik yang fenomenal dan bintang pertunjukan dengan lompatannya yang tinggi sekali itu, lho. Kau tahu dia, ‘kan?”

Lebih dari sekadar tahu, batin Jaemin.

“Oh, tentu saja aku tahu. Beritanya di mana-mana.”

Donghyuck tertawa pahit, “Tapi dia tak ditemukan di mana-mana.”

“Aku kaget karena ternyata kalian saling mengenal.”

“Lebih dari kenal. Kami dekat,  _well,_ setidaknya menurut pendapatku. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak begitu karena  _toh_ , dia tidak menghubungiku sekalipun ketika dia menghilang.”

Jaemin mengedikkan bahu dengan rikuh, “Yah …  mungkin karena itu dinamakan menghilang. Kalau dia memberi kabar, berarti dia tidak hilang.”

“Hm …  iya juga. Tapi, jarang sekali ada orang seperti dia; menghilang tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Biasanya orang-orang hanya akan menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dari media saja, tapi masih memberi kabar pada keluarga atau teman-temannya. Tapi dia tidak begitu.” Donghyuck menghela napas pendek, pandangannya berpendar ke luar jendela. “Aku tidak mau memikirkan skenario terburuk seperti, dia tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu jasadnya tak ditemukan, atau diculik dan disekap—seperti yang dikatakan berita di televisi—dia tidak seceroboh itu. Semua orang mencarinya tapi pertanyaan terbesarku adalah: apakah ia sendiri, ingin ditemukan?”

 

*

 

Jaemin pulang ke rumah sembari menjinjing satu kotak pizza dan dua kaleng minuman soda. Ia melirik jam yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, pukul tujuh malam lebih seperempat. Ia terlambat setengah jam dari yang dijanjikannya pada Renjun. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan marah, tapi kemungkinan besar sudah makan duluan atau menunda lapar dengan menyendok es krim langsung dari toplesnya.

Seluruh cerita Donghyuck mengenai Renjun terus berkelindan di kepala Jaemin. Tidak sekalipun Renjun bercerita mengenai kesulitan yang dialaminya, sehingga semua orang jelas berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Selama empat tahun terakhir—sebelum hiatus—Renjun berlatih sendiri, tanpa pelatih. Ia sulit berkompromi dengan orang lain dan memiliki takaran sendiri soal tingkat kesempurnaan yang perlu dicapainya. Dari sana, Jaemin mulai mempertimbangkan putusannya untuk menarik Renjun kembali ke dunia tari. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan yang dinilai baik hanya dari sudut pandangnya saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Renjun inginkan. Jika orang yang mengenal Renjun selama bertahun-tahun saja tidak bisa mengajuk isi hatinya, apalagi Jaemin?

Saat Jaemin menekan kode kunci rumahnya, ia langsung mendengar langkah kaki Renjun menuruni telundakan kayu, pertama pelan, lantas semakin cepat. Renjun langsung merampas sekotak pizza dari tangan Jaemin dan mengecup lehernya sekilas. “Lama sekali, aku nyaris mati kelaparan.”

Jaemin melepas jaket dan menggantungnya di dekat rak sepatu. Ia menyelipkan kaki di sandal rumah berwarna biru dongker dan mengikuti langkah Renjun menuju meja makan. “Tadi Donghyuck mengajakku untuk makan dulu sambil mengobrol. Katanya, dia rindu padamu. Sekali saja, coba kabari dia. Dia sangat sedih.”

Renjun seolah beku mendadak, dia mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Jaemin lurus-lurus. Jaemin bisa membaca ekspresinya. Ia lantas menarik kursi dan duduk di sana sembari menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

“Kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal Donghyuck,” kata Jaemin lagi. “ _Well,_ bukan sekadar kenal pula.”

“Kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal aku, ‘kan?!” Nada suara Renjun meninggi secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jaemin nyaris melonjak.

Jaemin memegang punggung tangan Renjun, mengusapkan jempolnya di buku-buku jari yang memutih. “ _Chill, baby._ Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya mendengarkan Donghyuck bicara saja kok.”

“Kau membuatku takut.”

“ _Sorry_ , harusnya tidak langsung kukatakan begitu sampai rumah.” Jaemin mengusapnya lagi. “Kita makan dulu?”

Jaemin dan Renjun duduk berhadapan, Jaemin menyodorkan minuman soda pada teman makannya dan ia menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka melalui separuh makan malam tanpa obrolan. Jaemin sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Renjun, dan menemukannya tengah mengunyah potongan ayam dengan pelan sambil melamun. Belakangan ini, dia memang sering melakukannya.

“Kalian kenal di mana?” tanya Jaemin, sekadar basa-basi tapi memang ia penasaran juga sebab Donghyuck tidak membahasnya.

“Siapa?”

“Kau dan Donghyuck.”

“Akademi balet.”

“Donghyuck ikut balet juga?”

“Hanya selama dua tahun, itu juga demi kepentingan  _figure skating.”_

“Oh … iya, melakukan lompatan tinggi di es sepertinya butuh keahlian balet juga, ya.” Jaemin tertawa rikuh, Renjun tidak menanggapinya lagi.

Jaemin merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya ia pura-pura tidak tahu ketimbang membuat Renjun gusar, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

“Apa kau kecewa padaku?” tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Renjun mengajukan pertanyaan intrusif itu dengan nada serius. Saat Jaemin membuat jeda selama beberapa detik, Renjun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, “Apa aku memang orang yang mengecewakan?”

“Tidak,”

Dia menghela napas, lagi-lagi terdengar stres. “Ada jeda sebelum kau menjawab,” Renjun berjingkat dari kursi, menuju bak cuci piring dan membasuh tangannya di sana.

Jaemin lekas mendorong gigitan terakhir pizzanya ke dalam mulut dan meneguk minuman soda langsung dari kaleng. Ia kemudian ikut mencuci tangan, mengabaikan perabotan kotor di atas meja. Ia membersihkannya tangan dengan cepat, kemudian mencekal tangan Renjun sebelum lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan dapur. Tetesan air membasahi linoleum dan ujung kakinya. “Injun- _ah,_ ”

“Tidak apa-apa, Nana. Aku mengerti.”

“Apa yang kau mengerti?”

“Kalau aku memang mengecewakanmu.”

“Kapan aku bilang begitu?”

“Keraguanmu saat menjawab tadi, secara tak langsung kau mengatakannya.” Renjun melepaskan jari-jari dingin itu dari pergelangan tangannya, tapi Jaemin tetap menariknya kembali.

“Injun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.” Jaemin merasa gelisah dan takut, ia benci perseteruan.

“Aku mengerti, aku sungguh mengerti perasaanmu. Sebab, akupun kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri.”

Renjun benar-benar melepaskan tangannya kali ini, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat kakinya menaiki telundakan ke-tiga, Renjun berbalik, ada kilat kesedihan di matanya. “Aku rasa aku harus berhenti menyusahkanmu seperti ini,  _mood_ ku selalu acak-acakan karena masalahku sendiri.” Ia tertawa pahit. “Sebelum hari liburmu habis, aku akan berkemas dan pergi menemui kakakku. Bersembunyi di tempatnya akan jauh lebih baik.”

“Injun- _ah!_ ” Jaemin nyaris tersandung birai saat berjalan tergesa menuju kamar, tapi ia tetap kalah cepat. Renjun mengunci pintu dari dalam dan tidak mengacuhkan gedoran yang Jaemin buat. “ _Ya,_ aku tidak bilang begitu. Injun- _ah,_ Injun- _ah,_ aku minta maaf.”

“ _I want to be alone.”_

_“Nobody wants to be alone, Baby.”_

_“But I do.”_

Jeno memang benar, terkadang Jaemin perlu belajar mengenai batasan-batasan tentang privasi seseorang bahkan jika orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Tapi sungguh, siapa yang akan mengira kalau sebuah nama bisa membuyarkan banyak hal seperti sekarang ini?

 

**7**

Renjun mengalami hari yang buruk. Kemarin malam, ia hanya sempat tidur selama beberapa jam karena ketika memejamkan mata, wajah orang-orang yang dirindukannya berkeliaran di sana. Mereka ada di mana-mana, tersebar di seluruh petak memori. Ia ingat kutipan sebuah artikel yang dibacanya dari majalah, bahwa rasa rindu dan kehilangan akan selalu menyerang pikiran jika terlalu lama dibendung. Renjun ingin bersembunyi karena tidak mau meruntuhkan segala ekspektasi yang dibangun orang-orang terhadapnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka merasa kecewa. Namun, disinilah ia sekarang. Terjebak dalam perasaan kecewa akan dirinya sendiri, terombang-ambing dalam situasi yang membingungkan.

Saat Jaemin pergi menemui Donghyuck, Renjun menggunakan waktunya untuk menonton video-video pertunjukannya di internet. Ia menyaksikan penampilannya sebagai  _ballerini_  di usia sebelas tahun dalam sebuah video amatir, entah siapa yang merekam dan mengunggahnya ke internet. Saat itu pementasan  _The Swan Lake_ di sekolah balet, Renjun masih mengekori beberapa senior dan menjadi kameo dalam pertunjukan. Penampilannya tidaklah buruk, tidak bisa pula dibilang bagus. Tetapi ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Lalu, Renjun menonton potongan video debutnya sebagai  _ballerino_  dalam pementasan  _Hansel und Gretel_. Durasinya hanya tiga menit, menampilkan cuplikan saat ia pergi berjalan ke hutan bersama Gretel dan menjinjing sebuah lentera artifisial. Ia ingat peniti yang dikaitkan oleh Ibunya di belakang sabuk karena tali kostumnya putus mendadak. Raut wajah Renjun saat itu nampak tegang—maklumlah, baru kali itu dia jadi pemeran utama—dan benar-benar tidak santai. Renjun lupa siapa nama gadis yang menjadi Gretel, kalau tidak salah usianya lebih tua satu tahun, tapi gadis itu membantu Renjun mengambil langkah pertamanya ke panggung dan membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak sendirian di sana.

Renjun memerhatikan bagaimana setiap tariannya memendarkan cinta yang begitu hebat. Renjun merindukan tariannya yang lama. Tapi ketika ia menatap ujung kakinya, menyaksikan permukaan kulit yang mulai halus; tanpa kapalan sebagaimana mestinya, Renjun menjadi kesal. Ia tidak menari sesering dulu jadi bagaimana mungkin tariannya akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

Lalu, ketika Jaemin pulang dan menyebut nama Donghyuck, badai di dalam kepalanya semakin dahsyat. Lee Donghyuck tentunya bukan sekadar nama yang numpang lewat di hidup Renjun. Ia adalah teman semasa remaja, tempat berbagi, juga salah satu suporter terbesar Renjun. Bisa dibayangkan, bahwa sahabatnya itu pun akan merasa kecewa atas keputusannya sekarang. Renjun sedikit berharap, akan lebih baik jika ia benar-benar terlibat kecelakaan. Setidaknya, ia punya alasan kuat dan tidak akan mematahkan hati orang sedemikian parah.

Serius, berhenti menari karena kehilangan inspirasi itu benar-benar terdengar payah.  _Inspirasi itu dicari, bukan ditunggu._ Yah, tentu. Tapi, ke mana Renjun harus mencari? Yang jelas, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan sembunyi di tempat Jaemin. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertengkar. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang tak bisa dituntaskan dalam beberapa menit, lantaran frekuensi pertemuan yang tidak sering dan barangkali kekhawatiran Jaemin akan Renjun belum terlalu besar. Tapi lama kelamaan, tentu masalah seperti ini akan muncul, dan bukan tidak mungkin jika hal ini akan terungkit lagi di masa yang akan datang.

Renjun tengah duduk di tepian tempat tidur, memandangi layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Selama bersembunyi, Renjun tidak mengaktifkan nomor dan akun SNS pribadinya. Ia hanya menjelajah internet menggunakan akun palsu atau terkadang pinjam akun milik Jaemin jika kepepet. Renjun menarik napas panjang, ia mengunduh Wechat dan masuk ke akun pribadinya. Nama Dong Sicheng muncul di daftar kontak paling atas, dengan foto profil yang dibiarkan kosong. Tak lama, kotak pesannya penuh, ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti selama beberapa menit ke depan. Renjun tak berniat mengintipnya.

Ia hendak menelepon Sicheng, namun urung. Rasa-rasanya tidak pantas ia menghubungi kakaknya hanya karena ia berada di masa sulit meskipun memang benar, ia sungguh membutuhkannya.  Renjun mengintip pratinjau pesan-pesan yang mengisi kotak masuknya, semuanya berasal dari kawan-kawannya di Cina. Mereka terlihat putus asa. Renjun mengunci ponselnya kembali, beringsut ke pojok tempat tidur dan duduk berambin sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan ibunya dulu, dia memang  _kelewat_  sensitif bahkan untuk urusan remeh temeh macam ini. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan juga. Rasanya memalukan, bukan persoalan karena ia laki-laki dan tak boleh menangis—Renjun tidak pernah mengadopsi pemikiran serendah itu—tapi lantaran ia merasa begitu lemah dan tidak berguna.

Pukul setengah tiga pagi, Renjun beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat Jaemin meringkuk di sofa dengan selimut tipis yang biasa mereka gunakan saat duduk-duduk dan menonton film bersama. Cahaya dari lampu meja membanjiri separuh wajahnya. Renjun menghampirinya dan mengusap helaian rambut yang jatuh di kening Jaemin. Saat kelopak mata kekasihnya mulai bergerak dan mengerjap, Renjun mengusapkan ibu jarinya di antara alis Jaemin dan berbisik, “Sayang, jangan tidur di sofa. Nanti masuk angin.”

Kerlip mata Jaemin begitu pelan, ia menggeser posisinya hingga mendesak pinggiran sofa. Renjun ditarik untuk setengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tangan mereka menceracam, ciuman disasarkan ke mana-mana. Bulu kuduk Renjun meremang tiap Jaemin menyentuhnya. Degup jantung mereka persis irama alegro menyarati jarum metronom, begitu tenang dan tidak mengentak-entak—di luar dugaan.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar sendirian.” Jaemin menghela napas di rambut Renjun. “ _I’m so sorry for earlier,”_ katanya lirih.

Renjun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaemin, menghela bau tubuh lelaki itu dalam-dalam sebelum merasakan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah pribadinya pada Jaemin. Jika disandingkan dengan kecintaan Jaemin pada  _speed skating,_ tentu situasinya saat ini terasa seperti kegagalan pribadi yang sepatutnya ia telan sendiri. Tapi sebelum sempat ia kabur dari pelukan Jaemin, Renjun menemukan pipinya dalam keadaan basah. Tenggorokannya memanas. Rahangnya tiba-tiba ngilu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menangis; meraung-raung karena dadanya sesak.

Jaemin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memeluknya lebih erat, mengusap-usap punggungnya, dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Renjun menarik napas, terengah, kemudian menangis lagi. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menangis di hadapan seseorang. Biasanya ia lakukan sendiri di kamar mandi sebelum pertunjukannya dimulai, atau saat ia bertengkar dengan seseorang. Dia independen, tetapi di hadapan Jaemin, mau sombong saja rasanya susah. Dari awal pertemuan, Renjun tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, lelaki ini akan masuk dan menjadi bagian hidupnya kendati ia tak tahu akan seberapa jauh dan seberapa lama.

Saat tangisnya mereda, Renjun menarik diri, ia merasa canggung. Jaemin masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran. “Maaf,” kata Renjun. “Bajumu jadi kotor kena ingus,”

Jaemin terkekeh, ia mendekap Renjun dengan erat. “Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?”

“Sedikit.”

“Mau kubuatkan camilan?”

“Tidak usah,”

“Teh hangat?”

“Tidak, tidak usah.”

“Apa aku terlalu menekanmu?”

Renjun mengangkat wajah, matanya membulat. “Eh?”

“Kalau aku …  _yah_ , terdengar meragukanmu. Waktu aku bilang, aku ingin melihatmu menari lagi, aku memang serius. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Aku tidak masalah dengan apapun yang kau lakukan, hanya saja … setidaknya, aku ingin kau keluar rumah karena tidak baik bersembunyi terus-terusan. Banyak yang merindukanmu di luar sana.”

“Aku bukannya meragukanmu, aku hanya … “ kata-kata Renjun tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan, tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis lagi. “Aku meragukan diriku sendiri. Jadinya, aku malah melampiaskannya padamu.”

“ _Oh, Baobei … “_

 _“_ Aku saja kecewa pada diriku sendiri, apalagi orang lain?”

“Tidak, kok. Aku tidak kecewa padamu.”

“Aku hanya … bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.”

Jaemin membesut hidung Renjun dengan ujung sweternya, lalu tertawa lagi. “Hm … kau sendiri, ingin melakukan apa?”

Renjun sempat ragu untuk beberapa saat, di dalam kepalanya banyak hal berdingkit-dingkit untuk diklaim sebagai hasrat tertingginya saat ini. Lalu, sambil menatap kedua mata Jaemin dalam-dalam, ia menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, “Aku masih ingin menari lagi.”

Jaemin memutar bola mata, membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat dan kepalang menjengkelkan. “Kukira kau akan mengajakku kencan di taman.”

 

**8**

Mata Renjun bengkak seperti habis disengat tawon. Jaemin tertawa keras begitu mereka terbangun pukul tujuh pagi. Ia bergegas ke dapur, menaruh bongkahan es batu ke dalam mangkuk dan membawakannya ke hadapan Renjun bersamaan dengan dua buah sendok. Renjun melenguh, harga dirinya jatuh lagi.

“Supaya tidak terlalu bengkak, kompres, ya,” Jaemin menyodorkan mangkuk esnya. “Aku sikat gigi dulu.”

Jaemin berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan senang. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur tanpa bermimpi, yang mana berarti ia mengalami masa tidur yang begitu memuaskan. Ia menyalakan keran, mencuci dua buah sikat gigi di wastafel dan mengolesinya dengan pasta gigi. Milik Renjun ia letakan di samping keran, supaya bisa langsung dipakai oleh lelaki itu begitu selesai mengompres kedua matanya dengan es.

Jaemin merasa konyol dan jahat tatkala ia tersenyum karena ingat wajah Renjun yang penuh air mata tadi pagi. Ia bukan seorang sadistik, ia hanya merasa begitu bangga sebab dijadikan tempat meluapkan emosi. “Ah, di kehidupan sebelumnya, kau pasti adalah orang yang baik sehingga Tuhan menganugerahimu dengan pacar yang begitu manis.” Jaemin berbicara pada pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

“Narsistik.”

Jaemin menatap ke arah pintu melalui cermin, Renjun baru saja masuk dengan air muka yang masam. Matanya masih sembab.

“ _Baobeeii,_ selamat pagi!”

“Kau ngomong apa barusan?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“Aku dengar, lho.”

“Kalau dengar, kenapa masih tanya? Kau suka sekali digombali pagi-pagi ya?”

Renjun berdecak, ia mendaratkan pandangannya pada sikat gigi berwarna kuning yang sudah diolesi pasta gigi. Renjun tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggosok geliginya tanpa melanjutkan konversasi.

“Sayang, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?”

Renjun meludahkan sisa kumuran di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. “Tentu saja. Kenapa?”

“Aku rasa aku memang orang baik di kehidupan sebelumnya.”

“ _Idih_. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau narsistik.”

“Oh, iya dong,” sahut Jaemin pongah. “Tadi aku menduga-duga kalau perilaku baik yang kumiliki di masa lalu, diganjar di kehidupan yang ini. Maksudku, kau lihat ‘kan apa yang kupunya dalam hidup?”

Renjun menatapnya dari puncak rema hingga ujung jari, lalu mendengus geli. “Uh-huh,  _Mr._   _Asia speed skating championships gold medalist.”_

“Eh, bukan. Kalau gelar itu, setiap orang juga bisa.” Jaemin terkikih, Renjun hanya mendelik jadi Jaemin menghentikan tawanya sejenak. “Ya, tidak semua orang, tapi mereka punya kesempatan. Tapi, kalau dianugerahi punya pacar sepertimu ‘kan, mereka tidak bisa.”

“Sayang, apa kau tanpa sengaja menelan odol?”

“Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan odol dan asap panggangan tiap kali aku memujimu?”

“Tidak apa-apa,  _kepengen_ saja.

“Tapi kau tahu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh, ‘kan?”

Renjun mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu tawanya berderai. “Tahu lah.”

“Kukira ketulusan hatiku padamu tidak pernah sampai.” Jaemin membalurkan krim cukur di bagian wajah yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu tipis. Ia melakukannya tiap pagi karena tidak suka wajah yang terlihat  _berantakan_ dan Renjun selalu mengomel jika ia telat melakukannya barang sehari saja.

“Sini, biar aku saja. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan benar.”

Jaemin menjauhkan pisau cukur dari jangkauan Renjun, mengangkatnya di atas kepala. Sebuah jarak yang tak bisa diraih orang setinggi Renjun. “ _Ogah_. Nanti salah-salah kau merobek bibirku. Kau kan tidak bisa menumbuhkan kumis dan janggut secara pesat, frekuensiku mencukur jelas lebih sering. Aku lebih pengalaman.”

“Tapi kenyataannya aku masih bisa merasakan sisa kumis dan janggutmu saat kita berciuman, geli.”

“Kau dan gunting adalah kombinasi yang buruk, memotong poni sendiri saja sering miring sebelah.”

“Tapi kita tidak pakai gunting untuk mencukur kumis.”

“Tetap saja, kapabilitasmu diragukan karena itu.”

“Anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena kau selalu membantuku memotong rambut di rumah.”

“Eh, sesumbar. Aku tidak mau.”

Renjun melompat, merebut pisau cukur itu dengan mudah. Jaemin memerhatikan bagaimana kakinya memantul seperti per, posisinya lurus tanpa ada bagian yang ditekuk secara berlebih. Renjun meraih dagunya, memaksa untuk merunduk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Renjun menyapukan pisau dari ujung kiri dengan sedikit tekanan namun gerakannya pelan. Selama kegiatan itu berlangsung, Jaemin menggunakan kesempatannya untuk memandangi wajah Renjun, menatap bagian hitam terdalam dari matanya yang bergerak-gerak dengan jenaka setiap kali dikedipkan.

“Ah …  aku rasa, aku memang beruntung.”

“Kurobek mulutmu kalau menggombal lagi.”

“Hidup di zaman sekarang sulit ya, berkata jujur saja dimarahi.”

Renjun tertawa mendengarnya. Napas Jaemin tercekat saat Renjun kembali menghunus pisau cukur ke bawah dagunya, ia membungkukkan diri lebih dalam agar kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan itu tak jadi kenyataan. Tak lama, Renjun mengambil sebuah handuk kecil, membasahinya dengan sedikit air hingga lembap dan menggunakannya untuk membesut wajah Jaemin. “Selesai.”

“Aku tidak merasakan ada bedanya.” Kedua tangan Jaemin bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel, ia menatap bayangan wajahnya lekat-lekat.

“Ada bedanya.” Renjun menyentuh bagian dagunya. “Nih, beda. Biasanya kau tidak mencukur bagian ini dengan benar.”

Sekonyong-konyong, Jaemin memeluk Renjun dan menggosokkan wajahnya di pipi Renjun. Ia melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa. “Halus seperti bayi, kan?”

“Kau apa-apaan  _sih_?” Renjun terkikik geli. “ _Yes, you are a baby. A big baby. My big baaaaby.”_

“ _Aigoo ...”_ Jaemin menciumnya, satu dua kali sebelum melepas pelukan. Ia lantas menghela napas, mengisi paru-paru dengan udara kosong, dan melepasnya pelan. “Aku senang kau sudah merasa baikan.”

“Terima kasih, untuk tadi pagi.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalau kau melepaskan emosimu seperti itu.” Jaemin mengusap helaian rambut yang menjebai bingkai wajah kekasihnya. “Ingat ya, yang paling penting itu kau melakukan hal yang membuatmu senang. Aku tidak tahu soal balet, tapi  _speed skating_ itu olahraga yang menyebalkan. Belum lagi, teman-temanku yang di klub juga sama menyebalkannya. Tapi, apa ya …  mungkin karena aku suka, mungkin karena sama pentingnya seperti bernapas, jadi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau juga, tidak bisa berhenti menari, ‘kan?”

“Tapi aku sudah absen lebih dari setahun, apa masih terlihat bagus ya?”

“Kau bilang kau sering menari meskipun sebentar, kan? Tidak apa-apa, kalau jelek ya tinggal diperbaiki.”

“Ngomong sih gampang.”

“Ya memang. Tapi aku harus bilang apa selain itu?”

Renjun mengedik kecil, sepertinya ia juga bingung harus menyangkal dengan alasan apa lagi.

“Aku yakin tarianmu akan lebih bagus dari sebelumnya,” kata Jaemin lagi.

Renjun berjinjit dan mencium pucuk hidungnya. “Apa kau akan keluar rumah hari ini?”

“Tidak, aku tidak ada acara.”

“Boleh minta tolong?”

“Tentu. Tapi yang mungkin dilakukan saja ya, jangan suruh aku memetik bulan.”

Renjun meninju lengannya pelan, “Dasar. Aku minta ditemani beli sepatu.”

“Maksudnya kita  _nongkrong_ depan komputer untuk melihat-lihat toko  _online_?”

“Bukan, maksudku pergi ke tokonya langsung. Ke luar rumah.”

Jaemin tertegun. “Hah? Kau mau keluar rumah?”

“Kau yang bilang kalau aku harus keluar rumah.”

“I-iya tapi …  apa tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak merasa dipaksa??”

“Dipaksa siapa?” Renjun tertawa menyeringai. “Sudah,  _ah_ , aku mandi dulu.”

Jaemin mendengar Renjun bersenandung di kamar mandi, selang seling dengan suara air yang menabrak permukaan lantai keramik. Ia menggaruk tengkuk, ada perasaan geli yang muncul di dadanya. Mungkin, ia jatuh cinta lagi.

 

*

Minggu ini, Jaemin sudah diminta jadi  _partner_ belanja sepatu sebanyak dua kali. Beruntungnya, kali ini Renjun tidak terlalu banyak menuntutnya untuk membaca  _review_  di internet, tetapi ia memiliki tugas sebagai jembatan komunikasi untuk Renjun dan staf toko. Renjun tidak mau dikenali, jadi ia menolak untuk bicara. Ia pun mengenakan topi, masker, dan kacamata dengan lensa kebiruan untuk menyamarkan wajah. Jika Renjun ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ia akan membisikannya pada Jaemin untuk setelah itu disampaikan pada pegawai toko. Jaemin tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Renjun sebenarnya benar-benar merepotkan, lebih dari yang dilakukan Donghyuck tempo hari.  Akan tetapi, karena ini Renjun, Jaemin tidak merasa keberatan.

Jaemin melongo saat staf toko memberikan salah satu sepatunya sebagai contoh, bagian tengah sepatu itu kosong tanpa sol, Jaemin kira ia disodori barang rusak. Sebelum mempermalukan diri sendiri, Renjun menyela dan mengambil alih sepatu itu dari tangan Jaemin. Ia mengetuk sol depan menggunakan ujung kukunya, lalu menelusuri lis atas sepatu dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Renjun membeli tiga pasang sepatu kanvas, dua pasang berwarna hitam dan lainnya berwarna putih gading. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke seksi barang-barang keterampilan dan Renjun membeli dua gulung pita karet beserta sekotak alat jahit.

“Mau jahit sesuatu?” tanya Jaemin.

“Yep.”

“Jahit apa?”

“Sepatu.”

“Sepatunya rusak?”

“Kan baru dibeli, masa rusak? Memang harus dijahit.”

Jaemin mengangguk kendati tak mengerti.

“Kau tidak mengerti ya?” Renjun tersenyum tipis, cerkas matanya begitu jenaka. Jaemin hanya memamerkan cengiran rikuh karena tertangkap basah. “Nanti aku perlihatkan,” kata Renjun lagi.

Sebelum pulang, Jaemin mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus membeli es krim corong di sebuah kafe. Mereka melihat-lihat jaket dan kemeja di toko pakaian, membaca nama-nama di papan iklan, dan membeli beberapa bungkus  _ramyun_ instan untuk dimakan berdua nanti. Renjun terlihat berlipat kali lebih memesona dari yang biasa Jaemin lihat, entah karena baru kali ini ia melihat Renjun dengan latar dunia luar—bukan apartemennya—atau karena ia tertawa lebih sering. Yah, yang manapun, keduanya bagus.

 

*

 

Renjun tidak ditemukan di kamar maupun kamar mandi ketika Jaemin terbangun. Ia melirik jam digital di atas nakas, masih pukul lima pagi. Jaemin menggaruk tengkuk lalu mematahkan leher ke kiri dan kanan, pandangannya masih kabur tertutup sisa-sisa tidur semalam. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah lagu bersipongang dari ruang tengah, awalnya Jaemin kira potongan iklan atau acara di televisi tapi seingatnya tidak ada kanal yang memutar musik panjang dan sedemikian sedih di pagi buta. Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan mengecek apa yang tengah dilakukan Renjun usai ia membasuh wajah, menyikat barisan giginya, dan mengganti pakaian untuk sekalian melakukan lari pagi.

Saat ia menuruni tangga, irama lagu itu kian terdengar jelas berbarengan dengan suara-suara langkah yang menabrak permukaan lantai. Begitu sampai, Jaemin sedikit heran dengan isi ruangannya yang jadi begitu asing. Segala furnitur bertempat di satu sisi, saling jejal, dan sofa-sofa itu pun tak mungkin bisa diduduki. Jaemin terpaksa duduk di anak tangga paling bawah, sebelah tangan menopang dagu sambil memerhatikan Renjun yang tengah menari diiringi lagu tadi, Jaemin tidak tahu judulnya. Punggung Renjun melengkung sedang kedua tangannya mengembang bagai siluet burung. Pemuda itu berlari kecil, melompat, berputar, terjatuh, bangun lagi, kembali melompat, kadang-kadang sampai berguling pula. Akan tetapi, dengan luas ruangan yang tak seberapa, kaki dan pundaknya sering bersinggungan dengan dinding.

Saat musik hampir sampai di penghujung, Renjun melakukan putaran selama beberapa detik, kian lama kian pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti. Jaemin berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian bertepuk tangan sambil memberi seruan-seruan heboh. Renjun mendongak lalu tertawa kecil, pipinya merah seperti angsa yang baru dibului.

“Cantik sekali,” kata Jaemin.

“Tidak,  _ah_. Tidak begitu bagus.”

“Aih, kau merendah untuk meroket ya?” Jaemin mendengus, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

“Ah,  _sorry_. Aku mengotak-atik ruangan ini seenaknya. Nanti kubereskan.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja …  tidakkah ruangan ini terlalu kecil?”

“ _Well,_ cukup besar untuk dipakai nonton TV, kalau untuk menari memang kecil. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merusak barang apapun kok.”

“Eh, bukan itu maksudku.” Jaemin mengusap bulir keringat di kening Renjun dengan ujung sweternya. “Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terbentur dan jadi terluka. Lagipula, tarianmu tidak akan maksimal kalau ruangannya kecil begini.”

“Hmm … kalau begitu, kita beli unit baru?”

“ _Ya!_ aku belum sekaya itu.”

“Bercanda.”

“Kalau latihan di luar, bagaimana? Di studionya Donghyuck.”

Renjun terkesiap, “Dia punya studio sekarang?”

“Bukan punya Donghyuck  _sih_ , tapi punya Ten  _hyung._ Hanya digunakan untuk kebutuhan pribadi dan sekarang Ten  _hyung_ menetap kembali di Bangkok, jadi hanya Donghyuck yang pakai. Oh, dan Donghyuck juga baru berangkat ke St. Petersburg dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin baru kembali pada musim panas.”

“Kalau pemiliknya tidak ada di tempat, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pinjam studionya?”

“Aku bisa meneleponnya, atau meminta Jeno untuk bilang ke Donghyuck supaya dia mau memberikan kode aksesnya.” Jaemin berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Renjun. “Dia pasti tidak keberatan kalau Jeno yang minta.”

“ _Thanks.”_ Renjun menghabiskan air itu dalam beberapa tegukan. “Mereka akrab sekali ya? Donghyuck dan Jeno?”

Jaemin mengangkat sebelah alis, “Iyalah. Mereka kan pacaran.”

“Hah?!”

“Lho, kau baru tahu? Eh, memang tidak masuk berita sih.”

“Maksudmu, benar Lee Jeno yang itu ‘kan? Yang wajahnya seperti aktor itu?”

“ _Ya!_ aku lebih tampan. Standar tampan Jeno itu standar umum. Aku eksklusif.”

“Pfft …  iya deh,”

“Aku serius. Tapi ada orang bilang, aku mirip Lee Jongsuk.”

“Iya, Sayang, iyaaa. Kembali ke topik, sejak kapan mereka  _jadian?”_

“Sudah dari setengah tahun lalu.” Jaemin mengulas senyum. “Aku pernah cerita tentang orang yang membuat Jeno mabuk kepayang kan? Nah, itu dia.”

“Siapa yang mengejar siapa?”

“Aku rasa Jeno?” Jaemin mengingat-ingat, namun tak lama ia berkedik. “Atau mungkin Donghyuck? Entahlah, Jeno jarang cerita terlalu dalam.”

“Kalau bertemu dengannya, akan kusuruh dia cerita.”

“Ide bagus. Donghyuck pasti senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Kau mulai latihan lagi hari ini ‘kan?”

“Yah, begitulah. Aku latihan pukul delapan, tapi sekarang mau lari pagi dulu sebentar. Mau ikut?”

“ _Nah._  Aku mau meregangkan otot-ototku di rumah saja sambil bikin sarapan. Mau makan apa?”

“Apa saja boleh,”

“Jangan begitu dong, karena aku sedang baik, aku akan membuatkan makanan sesuai keinginanmu.  _C'mon,”_

“ _Can I eat you, then?”_

Renjun memberinya jari tengah. “Kau sarapan dengan cangkang pisang saja sana.”

“Buatkan  _sandwich_ saja, sekalian untuk bekal. Aku latihan sampai sore.” Jaemin mencium keningnya dan berjalan mundur. “Jangan  _kangen,_ ya?”

Renjun mengacungkan jari tengahnya lagi dari ujung anak tangga.

*

Saat Jaemin meminta Jeno untuk mengabari Donghyuck perihal studionya, lelaki itu hanya mengernyitkan alis dan memandangnya heran selama beberapa detik. Ia bertanya kenapa, untuk siapa, dan sejak kapan Jaemin butuh studio tari—bahkan Donghyuck hanya menggunakannya sesekali jika ia sedang ingin melatih kelenturan tubuh demi  _ina bauer._ Jaemin bilang untuk seorang ‘teman’ tetapi Jeno menagih eksplanasi lebih.

“Aku tidak bisa membujuk Donghyuckkie kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang akan menggunakan studionya. Kalau ada apa-apa, nanti aku juga yang repot.”

Jaemin menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, memang Jeno tidak akan cocok jadi bagian dari pemerintahan di masa depan. Birokrasinya berbelit-belit. “Untuk Jisung,”

“Hah? Bukannya adikmu sudah terbiasa latihan di studio klubnya?”

“Dia ingin ada sesi untuk latihan sendiri. Mau mempelajari teknik  _dance_ baru katanya, kalau di klub kan tidak bisa seenaknya pakai.” Kebohongan itu meluncur dengan lancar seperti kucuran air dari teko teh milik Renjun. “Jisung ‘kan anaknya pemalu, jadi dia minta tolong padaku.”

Jeno masih memicingkan mata, tapi pada akhirnya menurut juga. Ia hanya butuh menjelaskan kondisi Jaemin dan sepakat bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu, dan Donghyuck memberikan akses ke studio Ten dengan mudah.

Di minggu-minggu berikutnya, Jaemin mengantar jemput Renjun ke studio itu setiap hari. Mereka berangkat dan pulang di jam yang sama, pukul sepuluh hingga pukul enam sore. Jaemin sempat bertanya, apa tidak bosan jika menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di studio sepanjang hari?

“Kau sendiri, apa tidak bosan berseluncur seharian di gelanggang es?” Hanya itu yang Renjun katakan, Jaemin tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena ia mengerti.

Tapi di satu hari, Jaemin pulang lebih cepat karena pelatihnya ada urusan penting dan Jaemin pun tidak sedang ingin berlatih sendirian. Waktu itu sekitar pukul sebelas siang, dan entahlah, barangkali ia sedang sedikit  _cengeng_ , karena berdiam diri di rumah seorang diri rupanya cukup menyesakkan. Ia bermain  _game,_ menyeduh kopi, dan memasak pizza beku tapi waktu terasa berjalan amat lambat. Renjun masih ada di studio dan tidak akan minta dijemput sebelum pukul tiga.

Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah skenario bermain di kepalanya. Jika Renjun kembali menari seperti dulu, tentu ia akan kembali dengan jadwal-jadwalnya yang padat seperti gerbong kereta sore. Cepat atau lambat, Renjun juga akan pergi jauh ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin tak pernah Jaemin kunjungi sebelumnya. Di hari senin bisa jadi ia ada di Cina, hari Rabu ia berpindah ke belahan bumi yang lain. Tentunya jarak memang bukan perkara serius karena mereka terbiasa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk bicara lewat telepon, melihat wajah satu sama lain dalam satu layar penuh, menyiasati jarak dengan berbagai macam cara. Jaemin sadar bahwa selama setahun ini pun mereka tidak selalu menghabiskan waktu selama dua puluh empat jam penuh bersama. Apa ada bedanya? Tentu ada. Kalau tidak, perasaan tak keruan ini tidak akan hadir.

Rasanya tidak adil jika ia harus merengek hanya untuk persoalan ini. Renjun menghabiskan hari-harinya seorang diri dan ia baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi, membayangkan Renjun tidak ada di rumahnya merupakan mimpi buruk. Ketika Jaemin tinggal di Heerenveen selama beberapa bulan untuk melakukan latihan, ia tidak pernah terlalu cemas karena  _toh_ , ketika ia kembali ke Seoul, saat membuka pintu rumah, Renjun akan ada di sana. Pun ketika ia berkeliling ke beberapa negara dalam acara turnamen setahun terakhir ini, ia tidak khawatir sebab Renjun memang selalu ada di rumahnya dan tidak ke mana-mana.

Memang bukan bentangan jarak yang jadi persoalan. Tapi Jaemin sadar, bahwa yang akan pergi bukan hanya seorang kekasih, melainkan sahabat baik, teman duduk di balkon pada Sabtu pagi, rekan diskusi, orang pertama yang bisa mendobrak segala emosi yang Jaemin simpan dalam dada, yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ada orang yang bisa ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah pikirannya yang carut-marut, Renjun menelepon. Suaranya terengah, tetapi diwarnai perasaan senang dan bersemangat. “Nana, di luar sedang ada badai.”

Jaemin menoleh ke arah jendela, hujan turun dengan rapat dan seisi kota tampak berembun.

“Jemput aku setelah hujan turun saja.”

“Tapi, ini sudah hampir jam enam.” Jaemin ingin lekas bertemu Renjun. “Tidak apa-apa, aku jemput, ya.”

“Tidak usah, nanti kau celaka. Aku tidak tenang.”

“Tapi—”

“ _Baobei.”_

“Oke, aku tunggu sampai hujannya mereda.”

Akan tetapi di luar, hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Gelegar guntur dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar kian mengancam. Ia ingin menembus badai dan bertemu Renjun, tetapi melawan perintah kekasihnya akan diartikan sebagai tindakan mencederai sebuah hubungan. Jaemin memilih untuk menyeduh kopi ketiganya hari itu sambil memerhatikan detak jarum jam yang terasa lambat.

**9**

Jika Renjun diberi kemampuan untuk menjelajah waktu dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, maka ia akan memilih debut  _The Nutcracker_ -nya di  _Mariinsky Theater_ atau masa-masa latihannya sebelum pementasan itu dimulai. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya waktu itu, apa yang ia perbuat hingga bisa membawakan pertunjukan yang menakjubkan. Sebab, ia mengulang satu sesi tarian dari babak pertama  _The Nutcracker_ dan hasilnya lumayan mengecewakan. Jika saja pencantuman gelar masih lazim digunakan di dunia balet, mungkin derajatnya sudah turun entah ke level berapa.

Renjun mematikan musik yang mengalun lewat stereo, mengecek jam melalui ponsel dan kembali melihat ramalan cuaca. Badai belum reda dari satu jam yang lalu, dan hujan masih turun rapat-rapat di luar. Stok bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah sudah habis tetapi ia tidak mau dijemput Jaemin di tengah hujan deras. Terlalu berisiko, tidak ada yang tahu bahaya yang mengintai di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Studio ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi setidaknya lebih luas dari ruang tengah di rumah Jaemin. Bagian terbaiknya, ada kaca besar yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat posisi tubuhnya. Kendati saat ia bertandang ke tempat ini pertama kali, lantainya ditutup lapisan debu dan ia perlu menyedotnya dengan  _vacuum cleaner_ selama setengah jam lebih. Tentu Donghyuck sudah jarang menggunakannya, si empunya studio ini juga tinggal di Bangkok dan belum akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Untuk memastikan agar Jaemin tidak bertindak bodoh, Renjun mengirimkan pesan sekali lagi. Mengingatkan agar tidak keluar rumah tanpa mengenakan jaket dan jangan menyetir di tengah badai.

 

 

 

To: 7752

Jangan jemput aku sebelum kusuruh

Jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal

Jangan abaikan pesan ini

Kau akan tahu akibatnya!!

 

Selang setengah jam kemudian, Jaemin muncul dari arah pintu saat Renjun tengah melatih gerakan  _soubresaut—_ yang sudah dilakukannya selama beberapa menit—kendati hujan belum reda. Renjun tidak berhenti menari, ia hanya menyadari keberadaan Jaemin lewat pantulannya di cermin. Lelaki itu pun tak banyak bicara, ia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan duduk dengan melipat kaki di sana. Renjun merasa gugup tetapi bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya ia berlatih di hadapan Jaemin dengan gerak yang lebih leluasa.

Sepuluh menit berselang, Renjun mengakhiri sesi latihan dan menantikan tepukan tangan dari Jaemin namun kekasihnya itu hanya bergeming. Saat Renjun berjalan ke hadapannya, Jaemin masih memandang titik kosong di seberang ruangan.

“Hei.” Renjun menepuk puncak kepala Jaemin. Rambutnya sedikit basah, kerah kemejanya dititiki bercak hujan.

“A-ah? Kau sudah selesai?” Sahut Jaemin terkesiap.

“Sudah. Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?”

Renjun tersenyum tipis. “Kau melamun.”

“Masa?”

“Iya, kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah selesai.”

“Ah, aku hanya kaget karena hujan di luar begitu deras.”

“Latihanmu baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?” Tanya Renjun lagi.

Jaemin hanya mengembuskan napas berat, sejurus menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi, entah apa yang berdiam di kepalanya tetapi Renjun bukan tipikal yang gemar mendesak. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan Jaemin, melepas sepatunya satu persatu lalu meregangkan otot leher. Jaemin mengambil sepatu kiri Renjun, memandang sobekan-sobekan kecil di bagian jungur. Wajahnya sedikit terheran-heran.

“Ini sepatu ke-duamu kan?”

“Iyap, aku akan ganti lagi. Sudah butut.”

“Kualitasnya jelek ya?”

“Bukan, itu karena aku terlalu sering memakainya.”

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang kaulakukan sampai sepatumu rusak begini,” Jaemin tersenyum. “Kau sampai menambah talinya.”

“Eh, kalau itu memang harus. Aku pernah bilang soal menjahit tali sepatu, kan?” Renjun mengambil sepatu itu dari Jaemin kemudian menunjuk bagian tali karet hitam yang mulai kendor. “Ini, bagian ini yang kujahit sendiri.”

“Kenapa dijahit sendiri? Pihak toko tidak melakukannya untukmu?”

“Ada semacam kepercayaan bahwa penari balet harus menjahit sepatunya sendiri.”

“Kalau dijahitkan orang lain?”

“Akan kena kutukan, katanya.”

“Kutukan seperti apa?”

“Aku tidak tahu karena aku selalu menjahit sepatuku sendiri.” Renjun tertawa kecil, ia masih mendengar suara hujan dari luar. Sebaiknya menunggu lebih lama daripada menembus badai. “Aku sudah bilang untuk tunggu sampai hujannya reda, kenapa kau ngotot datang sih? Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana coba? Aku bisa—”

Jaemin tiba-tiba meraih dagunya, kedua matanya menatap Renjun dalam-dalam. “Apa kau tahu seberapa dalam aku menyayangimu?” tanyanya.

Renjun menggeleng pelan, tidak biasanya Jaemin bicara seserius ini kecuali jika mereka tengah berada dalam usaha berbaikan usai pertengkaran seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia seperti baru kembali dari sebuah peperangan yang menguras emosi, tenaga, dan juga pikiran. Isi pikirannya mungkin tengah kacau, tapi Renjun belum tahu penyebabnya.

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu,”

“Kau tidak tahu?”

Jaemin menarik tangannya kembali, menyusupkannya ke saku jaket. “Terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa mengukurnya. Yang jelas, hari ini aku benar-benar kangen padamu.” Jika saja kalimat itu dilontarkan ketika mereka dalam  _mood_ yang biasa-biasa saja, tentu Renjun akan menempeleng kepala Jaemin karena terlalu sering merayu. Tapi kali ini, ia serius. Dan Renjun tidak bisa kabur dari serangan warna merah muda yang merayap di kulitnya.

Ia berdiri, sebelah tangan menenteng sepatu, sedang satunya lagi ia sodorkan kepada Jaemin. “Ayo pulang.”

Jaemin meraih tangannya, wajahnya bingung. “Katamu kita harus tunggu hujannya reda.”

Tanpa melepas kaitan tangan mereka, Renjun menciumnya. “ _I want you to hold me properly.”_ lalu menciumnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lama dan ia perlu menarik Jaemin agar merunduk karena lehernya mulai pegal.

Saat mereka sibuk saling kecup dan menangkap sedikit demi sedikit udara yang berlepasan dari paru-paru, suara yang begitu familier mampir di telinga Renjun.

“Astaga, Na Jaemin!” ah. Renjun tahu siapa pemilik pekikan nyaring ini. “Kau! dasar kurang ajar! Kau bilang pinjam studioku untuk Jisung tapi ternyata untuk praktik mesum! Aku akan—”

“Berani menyentuhnya, akan kupecahkan kepalamu lebih dulu.”

Renjun berbalik, ia melihat Donghyuck berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Setahun tidak bertemu, ada banyak hal yang berubah dari Donghyuck. Jauh lebih kurus, jauh lebih lelah, dan jauh lebih modis—ia bisa berpakaian dengan baik sekarang, tidak asal-asalan seperti dulu—tapi ia tetap menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan dramatik. Karena beberapa sekon setelah mereka saling pandang, Donghyuck menghambur memeluknya hingga mereka hampir jatuh ke lantai jika saja tidak ada Jaemin yang menahan bobot tubuh Renjun.

Tapi, wajar saja. Memang siapa yang tidak akan menanggapi pertemuan ini dengan hiperbolis. Lebih-lebih Donghyuck memang mengiranya sudah mati.

“Kau masih hidup!! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, dasar brengsek! Harusnya kau meneleponku atau meninggalkan pesan!”

Renjun menjeling ke arah Jaemin yang hanya mengedik dan tersenyum. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa mengeluarkan suara, yang bisa Renjun baca sebagai: “Kan, aku bilang juga apa.”

“Kau baik-baik saja kan selama ini? Kau pergi ke mana? Kau tidak benar-benar ikut organisasi mafia, kan? Apa kau— tunggu, tunggu dulu … “Donghyuck menatap Jaemin dan Renjun bergantian, sepertinya kepala pemuda itu akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. “Kenapa kau … Jaemin, hah … apa aku bermimpi?”

Renjun tergelak meskipun sesungguhnya ia cukup terharu dengan pertemuannya ini, tapi Donghyuck memang selalu membuatnya gagal untuk serius. “Tenang dulu.” Kata Renjun.

“Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah?! Kau hilang selama setahun penuh lalu tiba-tiba ada di sini bersama Jaemin? Berbuat mesum pula! Apa-apaan ini?!”

“Ei, enak saja kau bilang berbuat mesum. Aku yang minta Jaemin untuk meminjam studio ini, untuk latihan.”

“Renjun tinggal di rumahku, Donghyuck- _ah.”_

Pernyataan Jaemin tidak membuat kondisi membaik, alih-alih lebih buruk karena Donghyuck semakin kebingungan. Ia memegang pelipisnya dengan kedua tangan. “Dia tinggal di rumahmu? Maksudmu, dari tahun lalu?”

“Yap.” Jaemin menjawabnya dengan mantap.

“Hah?”

“Aku bersembunyi di rumah Jaemin,  _well,_ kami tinggal bersama.” Renjun menyengih. “Dia pacarku.”

“Pacarmu?? Kalian saling kenal?? Dan aku tidak tahu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pulang ke Cina? Kau hanya tinggal sejauh beberapa kilometer saja dari tempatku??”

Renjun tidak bisa memamah semua pertanyaan Donghyuck jadi ia hanya menjawab yang terakhir, “Kurasa begitu.”

“Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali sampai musim panas.” Kata Jaemin.

“Aku harus mengurus dokumen perpanjangan visa, makanya aku pulang.”

Renjun menepuk kening. “Ah, benar. Kau mengingatkanku. Visa tinggalku akan kedaluwarsa sebentar lagi.”

“Jangan mengalihkan topik. Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa harus sembunyi segala?”

Renjun memeluk Donghyuck dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. “Nanti saja kuceritakan. Agak panjang soalnya.”

“Nanti kau menghilang lagi, ceritakan sekarang saja.”

“Kalau aku menghilang, kau tinggal interogasi dia saja.” Renjun menunjuk Jaemin dengan gerakan kepala. “Kalau mau tahu apapun tentangku, dia informan terbaik.”

“Tsk. Aku akan ada di Seoul hanya sampai minggu depan. Kita harus bertemu, awas saja kalau kau kabur.”

“Iya, tenang saja. Seperti yang kubilang, kau bisa interogasi Jaemin.”

Usai bercakap-cakap dan saling tendang selama beberapa menit, Renjun pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan pamit pulang serta berterima kasih kepada Donghyuck untuk kesediaannya meminjamkan studio ini. Ia masih ingin bicara lebih banyak dengan Donghyuck, tapi sudah kepalang lelah dan lagi, ada urusan dengan Jaemin yang perlu dituntaskan lebih dulu. Renjun berpesan agar tidak membocorkan rahasia dan jangan sampai keceplosan, sedangkan Donghyuck melarangnya untuk bermesraan di dalam studio karena ia percaya bahwa hal itu bisa membawa sial. Renjun tertawa mendengar peringatannya.

“Kau mengabaikan pesanku untuk tidak menjemput di tengah badai.” Kata Renjun begitu mereka menutup pintu depan studio. Jaemin hanya memberinya tatapan memelas—menyiratkan rasa bersalah tetapi enggan dimarahi. “Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya badai tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang cepat juga.” Renjun menatap pergerakan langit yang tak tampak di tengah gelap.

Jaemin menarik resleting jaket Renjun hingga ujung, ia melepas topinya dan menaruhnya di kepala Renjun lalu ia ditarik untuk sesi ciuman singkat.

“Aku kan sudah bilang, aku kangen. Makanya aku nekat.”

Renjun meninju punggung tangannya dengan ringan, “Duh, iya, iya. Ayo pulang, sebelum hujannya deras lagi.”

Jaemin duduk di belakang kemudi dan membantu Renjun mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Ia menyalakan pemutar musik, menyisihkan siaran radio karena sinyal yang tak begitu bagus. Justin Bieber lagi, kali ini lagu bertajuk  _love yourself_ yang berkesempatan menjadi pengiring dari separuh perjalanan pulang dan disambung dengan senarai lagu pop lain yang Jaemin putar berdasarkan rekomendasi otomatis. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaemin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Renjun lewat kaca spion. Ia ingin menatapnya balik atau menegurnya karena tak memerhatikan jalan, tapi sebaiknya hal itu ia lakukan begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Renjun tidak mau menumbuhkan bibit perdebatan, dan lagi, ia sudah terlalu capek.

Tangan Jaemin terus digenggamnya saat menaiki  _lift_ menuju lantai mereka, bahkan hingga ia menekan tombol untuk kode akses ke dalam apartemen. Saat pintu tertutup, ada desir penuh kegembiraan yang membuncah di dadanya. Akhirnya, pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, bertemu Jaemin kembali. Setelah menjatuhkan tas dan menanggalkan sepatu, Renjun kembali menyeret Jaemin menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai ke kamar tidur. Ia mendorong Jaemin hingga terantuk pintu, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaemin lalu menghujani bagian yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan ciuman. Tidak mengerti kenapa, barangkali karena Jaemin banyak memujinya hari ini dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Jaemin benar, ia memang suka dirayu. Sial.

Ketika Jaemin tengah menyusupkan wajahnya di lekukan leher dan pundak Renjun, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. “Sayang, aku belum mandi.” kata Renjun dengan napas terengah.

“ _It's okay,”_ Jaemin berbisik tepat di bawah telinga Renjun. “Ujung-ujungnya keringatan juga kok.”

Mereka bergumul di atas tempat tidur, Renjun tetap merasa tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang lengket usai menari selama beberapa jam. Biasanya ia akan langsung mandi tetapi kali ini baik ia maupun Jaemin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Renjun menarik pangkal rambut Jaemin di belakang lehernya dengan halus ketika mereka berciuman, sementara Jaemin mengelus tulang belikatnya dengan ujung-ujung jemari yang kasar. Lelaki itu meninggalkan banyak jejak di kulit Renjun, ia tak akan terkejut jika di pagi hari nanti, ia melihat banyak bercak merah gelap bersarang di kulitnya.

Seks memang menyenangkan, tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa bercinta dengan kekasihmu jauh lebih hebat daripada itu? Jika kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa seks pertama akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang indah dan yang paling nikmat, tetapi bagi Renjun, pengalaman seks pertamanya tak lebih dari sebuah kontak fisik yang ia lupakan beberapa hari setelahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Jaemin pun diawali dengan seks, tetapi tidak pernah semenyenangkan saat ia melakukannya dengan perasaan dicintai.

Renjun suka bagaimana Jaemin bertindak; penuh perhitungan, lembut, dan selalu memastikan apakah ia merasa nyaman. Caranya memanggil nama Renjun di setiap gerakan selalu menjadi bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Nada bicaranya kental dengan adorasi cinta. Tiap kali Jaemin menyentuhnya, sekujur tubuh Renjun bergidik. Gelombang kenikmatan datang bergulung-gulung.

Keduanya tertawa dan melenguh di saat yang hampir sama. Begitu mereka selesai, Jaemin memeluknya, meletakkan kepala Renjun di bahunya, dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di keningnya. Dia masih mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa ia mencintai Renjun dan sangat merindukannya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Renjun tidak ke mana-mana.

Jaemin mandi lebih dulu dan menolak ajakan untuk mandi bersama. Setelah Renjun selesai membasuh diri, ia mendapati Jaemin tengah melamun di tempat tidur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kosong dan embusan napas berat meluncur berkali-kali dari mulutnya. Renjun mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana pendek sebelum berbaring di samping Jaemin dan menegurnya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Renjun.

Jaemin menoleh, lalu tersenyum canggung. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Masa? Tidak ada apa-apa tapi kau melamun dan menghela napas begitu?”

Jaemin bangun, beringsut menuju nakas dan mengambil sebuah pengering rambut yang masih tercolok di steker. Ia mengisyaratkan Renjun untuk duduk di hadapannya dengan posisi menghadap dinding. Jika dia berusaha melarikan diri dari pertanyaan, Renjun akan terus membawanya kembali ke topik yang sama.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Renjun lagi, nada suaranya lebih intimidatif.

“Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan bilang.” Jaemin menyalakan pengering rambut, dengung mesinnya mengisi keheningan kamar. “Terlalu memalukan.”

“Kau jatuh di gelanggang es dan celanamu sobek lagi?”

“Bukan, tapi tolong yang itu jangan diingat-ingat. Aku benar-benar malu, lho. Membuatku trauma untuk pakai celana dalam berwarna.”

Renjun tergelak hingga pundaknya bergetar karena tawa. “Lalu, apa yang terjadi padamu kali ini sampai-sampai kau tidak mau mengatakannya?”

Jaemin mematikan pengering rambut, ia memeluk Renjun dari belakang dengan begitu erat. “Ini benar-benar memalukan dan bodoh.”

“ _Tell me.”_

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari siang tadi aku berpikir betapa sepinya jika kau kembali ke pekerjaan lamamu. Kau akan sering bepergian dan kita akan jarang bertemu. Rasanya, sayang sekali. Sebab mulai tahun ini aku akan latihan di sini dan tidak harus pindah ke Heerenveen tapi kau malah akan pergi. Aku tahu ini tidak adil, karena aku merengek seperti ini padahal selama ini kau juga kutinggal sendirian dan tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun. Tapi ... tapi ... aku memang merasa sedih.”

“Kau mau aku pensiun saja, kalau begitu?”

Jaemin membenamkan kepalanya di leher Renjun lagi, menggerutu dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti kemudian melanjutkan, “Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku ingin kau menari. Hanya saja, aku memang kekanakan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku begini. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat sayang padamu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.”

Ah, Renjun ingin menangis rasanya. Tiba-tiba saja. Ia tidak pernah merasa presensinya begitu berarti bagi seseorang hingga Jaemin datang dan mengatakan semua ini padanya. Ia bahkan belum memiliki rencana kapan akan menampakan wajahnya ke publik, yang jelas tidak dalam waktu dekat. Ia ingin mengambil rute lambat yang penting sampai, saat ini Renjun ingin memperdalam kembali cintanya kepada balet dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh ekspektasi siapa pun. Ia memutar tubuh, menangkup wajah Jaemin dan menyentuhkan kening mereka. “Kau sangat terikat denganku, ya?”

“ _Yeah_ , makanya aku tidak tahu seberapa dalam perasaanku padamu. Sebab, benar-benar tidak terukur.”

“ _It's okay. I'll take it.”_

_“Take what?”_

“Perasaanmu. Sebanyak apa pun, aku menerimanya.” Renjun tertawa kecil. Ia melarikan jemarinya ke atas kening Jaemin, lalu ke belakang tengkuk lehernya. “Aku jadi sedikit serakah, malah.”

“Serakah bagaimana?”

“Aku ingin mengambil semuanya darimu. Seluruh emosimu, perasaanmu, aku ingin menjadikannya milikku.” Wajah Jaemin kini sewarna dengan rambutnya pada pertengahan musim panas tahun lalu, merah muda. “Entah jadi posesif atau serakah atau mungkin keduanya.”

Jaemin menciumnya dengan tergesa. “Aku akan membuat satu pengakuan lagi.” senyum cemerlang itu mengembang, Renjun ingin melarangnya untuk tersenyum seperti itu di publik.

“Pengakuan apa?”

“Sebenarnya, kau adalah pacar pertamaku. Kau memiliki ciuman pertamaku. Kau juga memiliki pengalaman seks pertamaku. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa aku begitu … hm … rewel.”

Renjun mendorong bahunya pelan, “Kau bohong.”

“Serius. Kapan aku pernah bohong padamu?”

“Kau tidak pernah pacaran? Sampai umur dua puluh dua? Mana mungkin aku percaya.” terlebih lagi Jaemin begitu lihai dalam berciuman, mana bisa dia percaya.

“Aku ini maniak  _ice skating_ , kalau kata Jeno. Makanya aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku tanya, kapan aku bohong padamu?” tanya Jaemin. Renjun mengingat-ingat, tapi tak ada jejak yang ditemukannya. Cengiran Jaemin kian lebar, sedang wajahnya semakin panas hingga ujung telinganya terasa dibakar. “Aku benar-benar tidak keren, ya.” Jaemin menepuk keningnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan selimut yang kusut.

“ _Ya …_ Jaemin- _ah,”_ Renjun berbaring di samping Jaemin, menarik selimutnya menjauh dari wajah lelaki itu dan beringsut lebih dekat. “Kau tidak usah cemas, aku mungkin akan bepergian tapi semuanya tidak seburuk itu kok. Lagipula, kata siapa aku baik-baik saja ketika kau tidak ada di sini?”

“Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau rindu padaku tuh.”

“Ya … masa aku harus bilang-bilang,” Renjun berdecak, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya setinggi bahu dan Jaemin langsung masuk ke dalam pelukannya. “Tapi … apa ya, mungkin karena aku tahu kalau kita akan baik-baik saja meskipun berjauhan jadi ya aku tenang-tenang saja. Bukannya selama ini kita juga berjauhan ya? Apa bedanya?”

“Jelas beda,” Jaemin membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Renjun. “Aku tahu kau ada di sini, aku bisa membayangkanmu ada di sini sekalipun aku sedang di tempat berbeda. Tapi nanti, kan lain lagi. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang di ruangan macam apa, bersama siapa, yah, macam-macam.”

“Imajinasimu liar ya?”

“Begitulah. Aku pusing.”

“Tapi kan, bukan berarti setelah aku kembali pada pekerjaanku lantas aku dapat tawaran kerja ke luar negeri.”

Jaemin menepuk punggung tangannya yang kurus, “Pasti ada. Mereka menantikanmu. Lagipula, dari dulu kau memang lebih sering tinggal dalam waktu yang lama di Rusia dan Cina kan?”

“Di Korea Selatan, peminat baletnya tidak terlalu banyak sih.”

“Memangnya kapan kau akan … kautahu, menampakan wajahmu di hadapan publik?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, aku lelah bersembunyi. Ke mana-mana pakai topi dan masker. Berlagak bak selebriti padahal aku cuma orang biasa.” Tawa Renjun nyaring dan terdengar renyah. “Tapi kok rasanya malu juga kalau tiba-tiba muncul tanpa membawa pencapaian apapun.”

“Ya sudah, bawa aku saja. Kan aku juga pencapaian.”

“Idih.”

“Kau beruntung lho, bisa dapat peraih medali emas sepertiku.”

“Oho…  sekarang kau mulai besar kepala dengan statusmu.”

“Ei, itu kan saran.” Jaemin terkekeh. “Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan soal pencapaian ini dan itu, nanti stres. Kalau mau setor muka ke publik ya lakukan saja.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Ya … muncul saja, begitu.  _Update_ SNS juga bisa.”

“Besok saja.”

“Tapi, kau tidak akan langsung menerima tawaran pekerjaan?”

“Tidak. Nanti dulu deh, tarianku belum bagus.”

“Bukan karena aku kan?”

“Kau percaya diri sekali.”

“ _Ya,_ aku justru khawatir. Kalau aku jadi penghalangmu.”

Renjun mengecup puncak kepalanya, ia menyusupkan tangan ke balik kerah Jaemin, mengusap punggungnya perlahan dan meraupnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang lebih erat. Jaemin tergelak, ia senang dipeluk Renjun kendati tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari si  _ballerino_. “Kau juga jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi,  nanti stres.”

“Kalau sudah mulai bekerja lagi nanti, selalu hubungi aku ya, kalau tidak, aku bisa gila.”

“Jangan dong, nanti kau tidak menyumbang medali lagi.” Renjun tertawa. “Besok kau belanja untuk sarapan besok ya.”

“Pesan antar saja.”

“Hemat dong, kau mau di masa tua nanti kita hidup dalam kemiskinan?”

“Kita makan roti dan telur saja, toh kita tidak akan menjamu siapapun.”

“Kau benar. Rumah kita sesepi kuburan.”

 

**10**

Dering bel terdengar nyaring dan konstan selama beberapa kali. Pada mulanya pelan, lama-kelamaan seakan dipencet secara beruntun. Renjun menarik penutup matanya dan menggerutu. “Siapa sih yang membunyikan bel sepagi ini dan dengan cara yang begitu pula?”

Jaemin melirik jam digital di atas nakas, pukul tujuh pagi, tapi ini hari Sabtu. Tidak ada kiriman paket di hari Sabtu dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang memesan sarapan dari restoran. Jaemin menyibak selimut, berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perasaan kesal. Mungkin salah satu tetangganya mabuk dan baru pulang pagi, lalu salah mengira apartemen ini sebagai miliknya. Jaemin membuka pintu tanpa mengecek interkom dan bersiap mengomel, tetapi seseorang gegas menarik lapel kaosnya dan mendorongnya kembali masuk ke rumah.

“ _Ya!_ apa-apaan kau ini?”

Jeno datang ke rumahnya dengan penampilan yang awut-awutan; rambut masai, kacamata setengah berembun, kaos dan celana yang kelewat santai untuk dipakai bertamu ke rumah orang. Sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur juga.

“Jaemin- _ah,_ sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?” tanya Jeno, tangannya kini mencengkram kedua bahu Jaemin kuat-kuat. Jaemin tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki sahabatnya di pagi hari. “Jaemin- _ah!”_

“Dari TK, oke. Sekarang bisa kau tenang dulu dan jelaskan ada apa?”

“Barusan, aku dikirimi artikel di internet oleh Doyoung- _hyung_.” Oh, tidak. Artikel macam apa yang bisa membuat Jeno sekacau ini? Apa gosip murahan soal tes  _doping_ seperti tahun lalu? “Kau … ada hubungan khusus dengan Donghyuck?”

“Hah?”

“Ah … sudah kuduga.” Jeno melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Jaemin lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. “Kenapa kau melakukannya?”

“Hah? Tunggu dulu, ini kau ngomong apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menuduhku ada hubungan dengan pacarmu segala?”

Jeno merogoh celana  _training_ -nya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari sebuah tautan berita. Ia menunjukkannya pada Jaemin.

Judul berita itu begitu konyol: Atlet Figure Skating, Lee Donghyuck Memang Memiliki Hubungan Khusus dengan Atlet  _Speed Skating_ Na Jaemin.

Tepat di bawah judul itu, terlampir foto buram yang dilingkari dengan tanda merah dan diperbesar sedemikian rupa. Itu fotonya saat berciuman dengan Renjun di depan studio kemarin. Mampus.

Mereka juga melampirkan foto-foto saat ia menemani Donghyuck belanja sepatu, isi artikelnya menggelikan sebab ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Donghyuck seperti itu. Sayangnya, minggu lalu Renjun baru mengecat rambutnya kembali menjadi hitam sehingga foto mereka terasa cocok jika disandingkan dengan fotonya dan Donghyuck.

“Kau salah paham.”

“Itu buktinya?”

“Kubilang, kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Donghyuck.”

“Aku memang menyarankan dia untuk beli sepatu bersamamu, tapi siapa sangka … malah begini jadinya.”

“Jeno- _ya_ …”

“Kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini padaku? Bahkan aku belum bertemu Donghyuck dan dia malah pilih menemuimu lebih dulu.”

“Kemarin, dia memang ke studio tapi bukan untuk menemuiku.” Jaemin mengacak rambutnya dengan jengkel, membuatnya semakin terlihat semrawut. Dari dulu, Jeno selalu gampang memercayai orang. Ujung-ujungnya, ia sendiri yang bingung menentukan harus di sisi mana ia berpihak. “Duh. kau tidak percaya pada Donghyuck?”

“Tentu saja aku percaya padanya, tapi … dengan foto sejelas itu, aku bingung harus percaya pada siapa.”

“Itu bukan Donghyuck.”

“Ini Donghyuck.” Jeno menunjuk foto saat Jaemin dan Donghyuck berbelanja di toko sepatu.

“Ya memang itu aku dan Donghyuck, tapi yang di foto utama itu bukan dia.”

“Lantas siapa? Siapa yang datang ke studio itu? Jisung? Yang benar saja.”

“Itu pacarku.”

Jeno mendengus geli. “Ah, kau bahkan tidak pernah naksir orang.”

“Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau masih belum percaya. Harus bagaimana lagi?”

“Oke, aku tanya sekarang. Siapa pacarmu itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan siapapun kecuali koleksi biji kopimu.”

Jaemin menggigit bibir, ia harus memikirkan sebuah nama. Ia mencoba menggali daftar nama, daftar orang yang pernah dikenalnya dan menggabungkan nama mereka agar bisa tercipta nama fiktif yang bisa membuat Jeno percaya. “Huang Renjun.” Ia mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, salahkan isi kepalanya yang memang hanya terdiri atas Renjun, Renjun, dan Renjun.

Jeno mengernyitkan alis, dia kelihatan tambah kesal. “Aku tahu kau adalah penggemarnya tapi kau benar-benar bodoh kalau berpikir aku bakal mempercayainya. Kalian bahkan tak saling kenal.”

“Itu Renjun, yang di foto itu, dia.”

“Jaemin, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Donghyuck, yang merupakan sahabatnya pun tidak tahu apakah dia masih di dunia ini atau tidak.”

“Tapi, memang itu benar-benar dia.”

“Sumpah ya, aku hanya perlu penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Kau membuatnya semakin berbelit-belit.”

Astaga, hari liburnya bersama Renjun akan terbuang dengan percuma. “Kau yang membuatnya jadi ngalor ngidul. Itu bukan Donghyuck.”

“Kalau bukan Donghyuck, lalu siapa?”

“Itu aku, omong-omong.” Jaemin menoleh, ia terkesiap saat melihat Renjun di ujung tangga. Lelaki itu berjalan santai menuju dapur, menyalakan kran air dan mengisi penuh cerek yang ia gunakan untuk menjerang. “Sayang, ajak temanmu untuk sarapan dan minum teh.” Serunya, masih dengan nada bicara yang santai.

Jaemin dan Jeno saling pandang, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Jaemin kaget karena Renjun tidak bersembunyi dan malah mengajak Jeno untuk ikut sarapan pagi, sementara Jeno, sepertinya kaget karena ia melihat Huang Renjun yang selama ini menghilang ternyata memang kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri dan ada di hadapannya.

“Jaemin- _ah!”_ panggil Renjun lagi.

“I-iya, kami ke sana.”

Jeno duduk di salah satu kursi, tangannya memainkan serbet dengan gelisah. Sedang Jaemin masih terpinga-pinga melihat Renjun dengan begitu santainya menakar daun teh menggunakan sendok untuk selanjutnya menuang air panas ke dalam teko teh. Kamomil dan entah campuran apa. Terlalu banyak daun, di mata Jaemin semuanya nampak sama selaiknya arabika dan robusta yang Renjun labeli sebagai  _biji kopi_. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu memutar tombol kompor hingga api biru kembali menyala, menuangkan empat sendok makan gumpalan mentega. Lalu ia memecahkan empat telur mentah di atasnya, cukup penuh hingga hampir luber dari wajan. Telur-telur itu diaduk menggunakan spatula kayu dan dibubuhi garam, lada, dan serpihan oregano kering yang hanya tinggal beberapa jumput saja.

“Mau ditambah tomat?” tanyanya.

Jaemin tergugu, ia melirik Jeno, sahabatnya hanya mengedik.

“Jaemin- _ah_?” Renjun memanggilnya lagi.

“Oke, tambah tomat.”

“Ambilkan dua buah saja, masih ada di lemari es sepertinya.”

Jaemin tidak beranjak, alih-alih kembali melempar tatap pada Jeno yang langsung diterjemahkan ke dalam titah untuk mengambil dua buah tomat di rak bawah lemari es. Mereka seperti punya kemampuan telepati karena menghabiskan waktu bersama sedari kecil.

Renjun menjeling ke arah Jaemin sekilas, tersenyum, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. “Kau minum teh juga, ya.” kata Renjun.

“Aku dan Jeno lebih suka kop i... “

“Tapi kopi tidak cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran,” balasnya ringan. Ia kini sudah menjejerkan tiga cangkir teh di atas konter. “Kamomil dan gotu kola bagus untuk meredakan emosi berlebih seperti yang kau dan temanmu alami sekarang.”

“Siapa yang emosi, tadi cuma cekcok sedikit dan—”

“Jeno- _ssi,_ aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan jamuan yang sederhana ini.” Renjun memotong kalimatnya, ia melempar senyum ramah pada Jeno.

Jeno mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot sedari lima belas menit yang lalu. Saat ia duduk berhadapan dengan Renjun, wajahnya setegang peserta ujian akhir sekolah. Ia menyesap teh, melirik Renjun dan Jaemin, lalu kembali meletakan cangkirnya di atas tatakan.

“Sekarang kau percaya kan?” kata Jaemin congkak.

“Aku-aku … ah, ini semua tidak masuk akal.”

“Injun sudah ada di hadapanmu dan kau masih menyangkal juga, kau ini kenapa sih?”

“Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau mengenalnya dan menyembunyikannya di rumahmu! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah kau izinkan untuk menginap!”

Reaksinya dan Donghyuck sebelas duabelas, nyaris sama. Memang mereka jodoh, dasar. Di samping Jaemin, Renjun menggigit tangkupan rotinya dengan tenang dan bersikap seolah-olah pembicaraan antara Jeno dan Jaemin tidak ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan menyalakan televisi, menggunakan  _remote_ dari jauh dan menonton siaran berita pagi. Lucunya, berita soal Donghyuck dan Jaemin lewat lagi.

“Aku bahkan bukan selebriti … kenapa sampai masuk berita begini.” Jaemin mengeluh.

“Karena kau baru menang medali emas dan jadi pahlawan negara, tentu saja.” jawab Renjun acuh tak acuh. Ia sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan berita itu. Padahal, Jaemin rasa ia sepantasnya bertanggung jawab sebagai inisiator ciuman kemarin malam. “Masyarakat sepertinya tidak keberatan.”

“Tapi aku keberatan.” sahut Jeno.

“Tenang saja, aku juga keberatan kok.” Renjun mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menyodorkannya pada Jeno.

Jeno melirik Jaemin lalu dengan ragu balas meninju tangan Renjun, situasi ini semakin aneh. “Kau harus mengklarifikasi. Pelatih pasti memarahimu.”

“Kau benar. Dia pasti mengirim pesan dan memaki.” Jaemin belum sempat mengecek ponsel, tapi bisa membayangkan apa yang ditulis pria itu dalam kotak pesan. Skandal pacaran antar-atlet sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh ataupun tabu, baru-baru ini pesepak bola tim nasional Korea Selatan juga dikabarkan berkencan dengan seorang pebulutangkis asal Jepang. Memang masyarakat suka mencampuri urusan orang. Hanya saja, diberitakan menjalin hubungan dengan pacar temannya tentu terasa aneh apalagi Jaemin pun punya hubungan yang mesti ia pelihara sendiri. “Apa kau sudah menghubungi Donghyuck?”

“Belum. Dia belum bangun, dia selalu tidur lama setelah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya.”

“Ah, aku baru saja menyuruhnya datang ke sini.” ucap Renjun. “Pas aku melihatmu di pintu dan terjadi sedikit ribut-ribut, aku langsung menghubunginya. Takut terjadi pertumpahan darah.”

Usai menghabiskan sarapan, Jaemin menarik Renjun ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah yang sudah lama tak digunakan Renjun. Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat. “ _Baobei,_ kau ini … tidak apa-apa kalau mereka tahu? Jeno dan Donghyuck itu paling payah dalam menjaga rahasia.”

“Tidak apa-apa, toh cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu juga.” Renjun menggosokkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaemin.

“Kalau sampai bocor sekarang, bagaimana?”

“Tidak akan. Yang paling penting kan supaya kesalahpahamanmu dan Jeno selesai.”

Ketika suara bel berbunyi nyaring, Renjun langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama. Jaemin baru ingat bahwa Donghyuck tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Renjun tak pernah segembira ini ketika kedatangan tamu, padahal kini mereka tengah berhadapan dengan masalah yang menyebalkan. Tapi, begitulah Renjun.  _Mood_ nya seperti cuaca; berganti-ganti tetapi kadang konstan dalam titik tertentu. Jaemin lebih pilih kembali ke dapur, menyadarkan Jeno dari kontemplasinya yang cenderung berlebihan.

“Kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.”

Jaemin berdecak, “Sampai kapan kau akan menarik bibit-bibit perdebatan begini sih. Aku punya kesepakatan dengam pacarku, masa aku harus merusaknya hanya karena kau.”

“Oh? Jadi aku tidak penting? Kita kenal sejak TK.”

“Kau pernah mengorbankan tiket nonton konser yang kupesan karena kau lebih pilih pergi dengan Donghyuck!”

“Setidaknya kau bisa cerita kalau kau punya pacar!”

“Memangnya ada jaminan, kau tidak akan penasaran?”

Jeno tergugu. Jaemin tersenyum menyeringai, merasa menang hanya karena perkara remeh. Renjun benar, ia memang tak lebih dari seorang bayi besar.

Donghyuck menyusul ke dapur tak lama kemudian. Ia masih pakai baju kemarin malam. Saat melihat Jeno tengah duduk di dapur, ia kontan berteriak, “Aaahhh! Jeno- _ya!”_ kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Jeno dan mengecup pipinya. Jaemin mendengus geli. “ _Ya!_ Na Jaemin, apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia kelihatan sebal begini?”

“Dia sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menuduhku yang macam-macam.”

“Menuduh apa?”

“Kau belum baca artikel berita hari ini? Aku dan kau digosipkan pacaran.”

“Aku dan kau??  Kok bisa? Penulis beritanya benar-benar tidak punya selera.”

Jeno, masih memberengut, memberikan ponselnya pada Donghyuck dan membiarkannya membaca berita tadi. Donghyuck hanya mengernyit, lalu menghela napas panjang. “Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau kalian berbuat mesum di suatu tempat, kalian bakal bawa sial!”

Jeno terperanjat, “Mereka berbuat mesum di studio Ten  _hyung_?”

“Iya, padahal sudah kuperingatkan eh tidak dengar, jadi begini kan. Benar-benar amoral.”

“Kalau sambal di rumahku masih ada, sudah kusiramkan ke wajahmu sekarang.” Renjun mengangsurkan sepiring roti, sesendok telur orak-arik, dan secangkir teh ke hadapan Donghyuck. “Jangan protes, kami cuma punya ini di lemari.”

“Mereka buta apa ya, jelas-jelas aku tidak sependek ini.” Donghyuck masih mengamati foto di ponsel, mengeluarkan kikik geli yang begitu kontras.

“Kau mau kuhantam pakai meja atau kursi?”

“Hei, tadi aku dan Jeno yang berisik. Sekarang kalian,  _please stop.”_  Jaemin mengurut kening, sebenarnya perkara gosip itu tidak benar-benar penting dan tak akan berpengaruh terhadap karirnya, hanya saja memang mengganggu. “Kalau ada yang tanya, nanti aku bilang kalau itu bukan kau. Kau juga harus jawab seperti itu.”

“Kalau kau bilang begitu, nanti mereka tanya: lantas kalau bukan Lee Donghyuck Yang Agung, siapa orang itu? Kau mau jawab apa? Renjun kan sedang sembunyi.”

“Gunakan nama fiktif?” Jeno memberi usul.

“Tidak bisa, Sayang. Nanti mereka akan minta info lebih. Hm …  kita bisa pura-pura pacaran lalu putus dua puluh empat jam kemudian.”

Jaemin mengangguk, “Boleh juga. Kan kita cuma pura-pura.”

Jerit cerek bersipongang di dapur, Renjun memutar tombol kompor dan menuang air panas ke dalam teko teh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dahinya berkerut-kerut dan Jaemin tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanda ketidaksenangannya akan sesuatu. Sejurus, Renjun mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat alis Jaemin terjinjing naik.

“Nama instagrammu apa?”

“Jaeminn0813. N-nya dua kali. Kenapa?”

“Oh. Tidak, bukan apa-apa.” Renjun mengangkat ponsel dengan layar menghadap wajahnya. “Nana, coba kau yang ambil fotonya.”

“Foto? Kau mau ambil  _selca?”_

“Yap. Kita berdua, lalu berempat dengan Jeno dan Donghyuck.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Memento,” Renjun mengulas senyum, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin sementara kekasihnya itu merangkul bahunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Mereka mengambil foto bersama sebanyak dua kali, lalu Renjun memanggil Jeno dan Donghyuck agar mau melihat ke arah kamera ponselnya. Ia pun meminta mereka berdua berfoto bersama dan tersenyum begitu menyelesaikan tindakannya.

Jaemin hanya memberinya tatapan menelisik. Renjun selalu punya cara untuk menuntaskan atau sekadar lari dari masalah melalui ponsel. Mau tak mau otaknya kembali memutar ulang rekaman video porno amatir yang digunakan Renjun untuk mengancamnya di musim dingin dua tahun lalu, untung saja video itu kini sudah lenyap—mungkin. Kalau pun masih ada, Jaemin tidak mau menontonnya.

“Kenapa kau dan Jeno tidak pernah dicurigai sebagai pasangan?” tanya Renjun tiba-tiba, matanya masih memindai layar ponsel. “Kau berniat merahasiakannya?”

“Karena mereka kadung menjodohkanku dengan Jaemin? Entahlah. Tidak pernah kututup-tutupi kok.”

“Aku dan Donghyuck terlalu kontras, mungkin karena itu mereka pikir kami tidak cocok?”

Renjun menyunggingkan separuh bibirnya, “Iya sih, beruntung sekali Donghyuck mendapatkan Jeno- _ssi._ Slebor begini.”

“ _Ya!_ Pantas ya kau berjodoh dengan Jaemin, kalian memang satu spesies. Kepribadian kalian buruk sekali!”

Jaemin bertepuk tangan. “ _Aww, thank you.”_

Donghyuck melenguh, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jeno. “Kau lihat, mereka menjengkelkan.”

Jeno tak banyak bicara, barangkali ia masih merasa canggung karena belum kenal dengan Renjun sepenuhnya.  _Well,_ Jaemin tidak berniat untuk mengenalkan mereka lebih jauh. Jeno terlalu berbahaya.

Tak lama sejak umpatan terakhir Donghyuck dilontarkan, ia kembali berteriak dengan umpatan yang tak kalah kotor. “Huang Renjun kau brengsek … dasar kotoran ayam! Kau mengunggah foto barusan di instagram pribadimu?!”

Jaemin membeliak, ia beringsut dan memandang layar ponsel Donghyuck bersama Jeno—yang sama-sama terkejut. Lalu mendongak, melihat Renjun tersenyum puas bak habis memenangkan lotre gosok. “ _Baobei,_ apa kau mimpi aneh semalam?”

“ _Nope.”_

“Kau …  baru saja menunjukan keberadaanmu ke publik lho.”

Renjun menyesap teh ke-duanya pagi itu lalu menggumamkan bunyi ‘ah’ yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada, masih tersenyum santai. “Sayang, kau yang menyuruhku untuk  _update SNS_ kemarin.”

“Kukira kau mau  _update …_  ya …  apa kek? Yang biasa-biasa saja?”

“Itu kan biasa-biasa saja?”

“Biasa apanya? Kau menghilang selama setahun lebih, tahu-tahu muncul dan mengunggah yang seperti ini?”

“Habis, kalian berisik sekali. Pakai mengajukan usulan tidak masuk akal soal pura-pura pacaran lalu putus. Sudah, jujur saja biar masalahnya beres.”

“Tapi unggahanmu kok begini!” sergah Donghyuck.

“Lah, kau bilang tidak masalah kalau orang tahu kau dan Jeno- _ssi_ berpacaran.”

“Iya, tapi kau menulis  _caption_ yang norak sekali!” Donghyuck membacakan isi takarir foto yang Renjun unggah, “ ‘Donghyuckkie dan korbannya. Mari berdoa supaya Jeno _-ssi_  cepat terbebas dari sihir Donghyuck. Bercanda. Haha. Mereka adalah pasangan terpanas abad ini. Cinta mereka begitu membara sampai membuat musim panas datang lebih awal. Emoji hati merah dan api empat biji.’  _What the fuck???”_

“Apa sih, norak di mananya? Nah, kau memang tidak punya selera.”

“Kau harus mengeditnya, ini ambigu.”

“Ogah.” Renjun mulai menarik piring-piring kosong dari meja makan, menumpuknya di atas wastafel dan mengucurkan air dari keran selama beberapa detik. Ia membesut tangannya dengan lap sebelum kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Jeno dan Donghyuck. “ _Caption_ fotoku dan Nana jauh lebih norak kok.” katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jaemin membuka foto yang dimaksud melalui ponsel Donghyuck, Renjun mengunggah foto mereka berempat dan membubuhkan takarir singkat ‘ _double date’_ lalu di pos berikutnya, ia mengunggah foto dirinya dan Jaemin. Wajah Renjun begitu kecil dan kelopak matanya masih berat, sisa-sisa lelah dari kemarin malam. Di bawah foto mereka, kekasihnya itu menulis: hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

*

“Ponselmu dari tadi bergetar terus tuh.” kata Renjun sambil meropak-rapik isi lemari, melipat ulang kemeja dan celana yang berkerut dan menyingkirkan pakaian yang mulai berketai-ketai dimakan usia. Jaemin tidak akan berhenti memakainya jika tidak disingkirkan. “Baju belel ini aku buang ya?”

“Eh, jangan! Ini kenang-kenangan waktu kamp musim panas di Okinawa!”

“Pemain  _ice skating_ ada acara kamp musim panas juga toh, kukira kalian latihan di kutub utara.”

“Kami ini atlet ya, bukan pasukan santa.”

“Tuh, ponselmu bergetar lagi.”

“Biarkan saja, paling itu pelatihku marah-marah.” Jaemin membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan hawa segar dari luar masuk menembus kamarnya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Renjun, berniat menyelamatkan beberapa bajunya dari kantong sampah. “Kakakmu atau orangtuamu tidak menghubungimu?”

“ _Gege_ langsung menghubungiku di instagram dan marah-marah, kalau aku  _copy-paste_ kata-katanya dari  _DM_  ke halaman Mcrosoft Word mungkin sudah sampai tiga halaman A4.”

“Kau sepertinya santai sekali.”

“Tidak.” Renjun menghela napas panjang. “Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut dan sedikit menyesal karena melakukan itu.”

“Lantas kenapa kau lakukan? Eh, baju itu juga jangan dibuang.”

Renjun mendelik, ia tetap memasukan kaos hitam itu ke dalam kantong plastik. “Alasannya konyol sekali dan spontan. Duh, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu gegabah.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku … aku tidak mau kalau titel pacar pertamamu malah disematkan ke Donghyuck? Kira-kira begitu.”

Jaemin tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbahak, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang dan punggungnya bergetar hebat. Tawa berderai dari mulutnya hingga sudut-sudut matanya basah. Renjun memukulnya keras-keras dengan kemeja yang ia genggam. “ _Aigoo_ … sampai segitunya.”

“Sudah kubilang alasannya konyol.”

“Aku dan Donghyuck kan cuma pura-pura, niatnya.”

“Tapi tetap saja kan, memangnya orang tahu?”

“Ya … dibanding dengan efek yang timbul sekarang? Aku sih tidak apa-apa, baru kali ini juga diberitakan tentang hal seperti itu. Tapi, kau?”

“Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang tidak dalam kontrak dengan sponsor manapun. Ya …  _gege_ marah sih, dia menuding kalau kau menyekapku dan membuatku jadi tahanan rumah.”

“H-hah? Kok jadi aku yang kena?”

“Tidak usah digubris, dia kebanyakan baca komik.”

“Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini, kan?”

“Hm? Mungkin? Eh, apartemenku apa kabar ya? Aku membersihkannya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya masih baik-baik saja,  _gege_ punya kunci cadangan dan ia selalu numpang tidur kalau sedang ada pekerjaan di Seoul.”

“Kau pindah ke sini saja, secara permanen!”

“Padahal dulu kau melarangku tinggal di sini sampai-sampai aku harus menggunakan cara licik.” Renjun tertawa dengan nada sinis.

“Eh, iya, video itu sudah kau hapus?”

“Mau kuhapus?”

“Hapus saja,” Jaemin merebut tas selempang kumal dari tangan Renjun. “Toh, aku sudah tidak bisa lepas darimu, kan?”

 

**11**

Kala itu bulan Maret, seharusnya musim semi telah tiba tapi Guanheng bilang salju masih turun di Harbin dalam intensitas yang lumayan hebat dan biasanya baru mereda di bulan April. Jaemin baru tiba di sana sore itu, bersama dengan Jeno dan rekan-rekannya yang lain di tim nasional  _speed skating._ Beruntung sehari sebelumnya ia mengontak Huang Guanheng—temannya dari Makau, rekanan sesama  _speed skater_ jarak pendek yang menetap di Harbin selama setahun terakhir—perihal cuaca, bulan Maret di Harbin tidak sama dengan Seoul, Jaemin perlu mengenakan jaket tebal yang berlapis-lapis agar tidak menggigil begitu keluar dari area bandara. Ia menyempatkan mampir di sebuah kafe dan membeli segelas Americano panas sebagai teman perjalanan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap.

Pekan depan, ia akan mengikuti kejuaraan dunia  _speed skating_ jarak pendek. Tadinya, ia meminta Renjun untuk ikut serta tetapi lelaki itu kini tengah berada di Beijing untuk pertunjukan pertamanya pasca hiatus selama dua tahun penuh. Saat Jaemin tahu bahwa jadwal kerja mereka berlangsung di tanggal yang sama dengan waktu yang nyaris bersinggungan, ia sangat kesal dan berharap mesin teleportasi itu ada. Tentu jika saja Cina hanya selebar seoul, ia tidak akan komplain. Tapi ini Cina, jarak antarkota bisa mencakup jarak antarnegara di Eropa.

Ia menyambungkan ponselnya dengan jaringan  _wi-fi_ dalam bus, menghubungi Renjun melalui panggilan video sebab itu yang dijanjikannya begitu ia mendarat di Harbin. Kaca jendela buram oleh debu campur es, salju turun seperti serpihan es batu yang ringan. Salju menutup permukaan trotoar, barangkali kedalamannya bisa mencapai betis. Di rumah-rumah penduduk, salju berundak-undak membungkus atap dan susunan anak tangga. Beberapa orang keluar rumah keluar rumah dengan menenteng sekop dan juga setoples garam; menaburkannya ke permukaan salju tipis yang licin agar tak membuat kaki terpeleset. Saat Renjun menerima panggilan videonya, lelaki itu pun tengah berjalan di atas hamparan salju. Jaemin tertegun, kiranya ia berada di area paling dingin di Cina.

“Hei, kau sudah sampai?” Renjun sedang berada di luar bersama Sicheng dan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua menampakan wajah selama beberapa detik untuk menyerukan ‘hai’ yang begitu lantang. Hidung Renjun serupa rusa santa; merah karena terkena udara dingin, rambut hitamnya dititiki salju dan ia membelit leher menggunakan syal yang sama dengan yang Jaemin pakai saat ini. “Aku sedang jalan-jalan ke luar,  _gege_ sedang ingin makan  _hotpot_ neraka.”

“ _Hotpot_ neraka?”

“Itu lho,  _hotpot_ yang pedas sekali.”

“Jangan ikut makan, kalau kau mencret saat pertunjukan bagaimana?”

“Hus, dasar. Pertunjukanku masih satu minggu lagi. Lagipula, perutku tidak selemah perutmu.” ia tergelak, Jaemin merindukannya.

“Jaehyun  _hyung_ sedang berkunjung?”

“Dia ada syuting di area sekitar sini, mereka main film bersama lagi.” Renjun mengusap kamera ponsel yang berembun terkena embusan napasnya. “Kau sudah makan sesuatu?”

“Kitkat. Tadi dikasih Jeno, cuma sepotong. Dia pelit.”

Renjun mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Kenapa kau  _manyun_ begitu?”

“Siapa yang manyun?”

“Pacarku.”

Senyum Jaemin mengembang saat mendengarnya. “Aku kangen, tahu.”

“Minggu depan kan jadwal kita sama-sama kosong. Meskipun cuma empat hari, sih.”

“Uh-huh, visa tinggalku berlaku cukup lama. Aku bisa memperpanjang waktuku di Cina.”

“Senyum dong, kan nanti ketemu.”

“Aku ingin menonton pertunjukanmu.”

“Aku juga ingin menonton pertandinganmu secara langsung.”

“Kau bisa menontonnya melalui televisi atau  _streaming_ di internet, lah aku? Pertunjukanmu tidak ditayangkan.”

Sayup-sayup Jaemin mendengar Sicheng menyerukan namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk mampir ke Beijing setelah pertandingannya selesai. Tapi, mana bisa begitu. Renjun terlihat menyeberangi jalan dengan susah payah karena katanya salju yang menumpuk itu hampir mencapai lutut, langkahnya lebar-lebar, dan setiap kali kakinya masuk ke dalam salju, Jaemin bisa mendengar deru napas dan bunyi garing dari es yang terinjak.

“Aku akan menyemangatimu sebelum pertandingan dimulai.”

“Iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

Saat Renjun mengakhiri panggilan, Jaemin kembali terenyak di kursi bus. Jeno melempar tatapan geli, dahinya berkerut-kerut. “Kau ini, seperti dipisah dua dunia saja. Dia di kota sebelah.”

“Sebelah apanya, jaraknya ribuan kilometer dari sini.”

“Kau harus istirahat.”

Jaemin hanya mendengus geli. Memangnya Jeno tahu apa. Tidak peduli hari libur, atau ketika jadwal latihannya menumpuk seperti cucian kotor, Jaemin selalu menyisihkan beberapa jam di hidupnya untuk Renjun. Ia tidak pernah absen untuk membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon. Jeno bilang, ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk memelihara sebuah hubungan, padahal sebenarnya, berbicara dengan Renjun adalah cara terbaik Jaemin untuk beristirahat dan melebur lelah.

Dan jika ia merengek perihal ketidak-hadirannya pada pertunjukan Renjun pekan depan, tentunya memang bukan perkara cetek. Ia telah menantikan saat-saat itu, selama dua tahun. Sebab Renjun tak langsung bisa kembali menjadi penari utama di pertunjukan besar setelah masa hiatusnya yang berbulan-bulan. Untuk memupuk kepercayaan diri dan kepercayaan publik kembali, ia berlatih dengan cukup keras. Mereka tak tinggal bersama sedari bulan Agustus tahun lalu karena Renjun kembali ke akademinya di Beijing.

Rumah Jaemin benar-benar sesepi kuburan, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di gelanggang es dan pulang saat langit gelap karena ia bisa langsung tidur setelah menelepon Renjun. Ah, tetapi ia benar-benar tak ingin menyesali semua hal yang telah terjadi. Sejujurnya saja, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Jika Renjun berhasil meraih puncak kembali seperti dulu, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apakah ia akan menangis atau tertawa, benar-benar tak pernah ia temukan jawabannya.

*

Usai melakukan sesi latihan pertamanya pagi itu, Renjun duduk di sudut panggung sendirian, menonton  _ISU world cup_ tahun ini di Harbin. Sejak dulu, Renjun tidak pernah menggemari olahraga di atas es. Padahal katanya, balet dekat dengan  _figure skating_ tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya niatan banting haluan dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Tergoda untuk mencoba pun tidak. Mungkin lantaran pengalaman memalukan di masa kanak-kanak atau memang ia tidak tertarik saja. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah absen menonton pertandingan Jaemin. Ia tidak paham aturan mainnya, yang ia tahu, asalkan Jaemin berada di urutan depan, maka kekasihnya itu akan keluar sebagai juara. Bukannya hakikat setiap pertandingan adu cepat memang seperti itu?

“Harusnya kau mendukung Xiao Dejun, malah dukung atlet Korea Selatan.”

Renjun menoleh, mendapati Liu Yangyang—pemeran Hilarion untuk pementasan  _Giselle_ yang akan mereka mainkan nanti malam—mengangsurkan sebotol minuman isotonik dan mengomentari isi tontonan Renjun lebih lanjut. “Xiaojun bisa jadi menang tahun ini, dia belajar banyak dari kekalahan kemarin.”

“Ei, sejak kapan kau jadi pengamat  _speed skating_?” Renjun terkikih, ia menaruh ponselnya di atas lutut dan membuka botol minuman.

Yangyang mengambil tempat di sisi Renjun, duduk berselonjor dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas tebal di atas pangkuannya. Ia belum melepas mantel, ada sisa-sisa salju dari luar yang menggelayut tudung jaket di dalam mantelnya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya terlihat lancip dan kaku karena dihinggapi udara dingin. “Aku suka nonton pertandingan  _speed skating_ dari dulu, tidak seperti kau ya.”

“Oh. Aku bukannya tidak nasionalis tapi bagaimana ya, kalau Jaemin menang, aku kecipratan hadiahnya juga.”

“Alah, bilang saja karena dia pacarmu.”

“ _Yeah,_ itu alasan utama.”

“Kalau menang acara begini, hadiahnya gede ya? Bisa dipakai beli mobil?”

Renjun mengedik, “Sepertinya tidak, beli SUV juga tidak cukup.”

“Eeeh … kukira kalau pertandingan begini, hadiahnya seharga Ferrari.”

“Aku sudah menyuruhnya jadi selebriti saja, jadi aktor atau penyanyi kek, tapi dia tidak mau.” Renjun membesarkan volume suara, narator pertandingan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Cina secara selang-seling. Tiap atlet maju ke lintasan begitu nama mereka dipanggil satu persatu. Jaemin mengenakan kostum berwarna biru dongker dengan polet putih di bagian ketiak dan balok-balok gradasi warna merah ke biru di masing-masing bagian lengan atas. Di dadanya tercetak bendera korea selatan seukuran penghapus karet, kebanggaannya. Saat namanya dipanggil, ia langsung menarik kacamatanya dari atas kepala dan mengenakan helm, lalu berbaris di belakang garis  _start_ bersama atlet lainnya. Ia ada di lajur nomor empat.

Saat tembakan diletuskan ke udara, para atlet mulai melaju di atas lintasan es. Renjun memaku matanya hanya pada Jaemin, di setiap belokan, di hitungan  _lap_ ke berapa pun. Helm birunya mudah terperhatikan, ia jauh tertinggal di posisi ke lima. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tak sabar, matanya melirik ke arah digit angka di sudut layar, menerka berapa lama lagi pertandingan ini akan berakhir dan apakah Jaemin punya kesempatan untuk menyusul. Di sampingnya, Yangyang tampak sumringah karena Xiao Dejun berada di posisi ke-dua dan ia bisa menyalip atlet dari Kanada, Mark Lee, dengan mudah. Jaemin harus dapat medali emas. Lagi. kalau tidak, ia akan merasa berdosa karena tidak bisa berada di sana untuknya saat menerima kekalahan.

Di putaran ke-lima, Jaemin mulai menyusul. Posisi tubuhnya semakin rendah ke samping, sebelah tangan menyentuh permukaan es ketika ia mulai hilang kendali, begitu melalui belokan, langkahnya membesar seperti berlari dan tak lama ia berada di posisi ke-dua. Renjun merasakan telapak tangannya basah, ia berkeringat, jantungnya kebat-kebit dalam ritme tak beraturan padahal pertunjukannya masih delapan jam lagi lamanya.

Di tiga putaran terakhir, seluruh atlet benar-benar berlari di atas es. Jaemin mengambil satu langkah besar, membuatnya nyaris terpeleset tapi ia bertahan dan berhasil menyalip Mark dari posisi pertama. Renjun menggenggam ponselnya semakin erat, ini lebih mendebarkan dari serial  _thriller_ yang ditontonnya minggu lalu!

“ _Ogottogottogott! your boyfriend is a monster!”_ Yangyang mengguncang bahu Renjun, ia sama hebohnya seperti para suporter di dalam arena.

Saat mereka memasuki putaran terakhir, riuh penonton semakin keras. Hanya sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi.

 _“Ach du meine Güte!_ Dia benar-benar menang! Gila!”

Renjun menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan dari mulut. Benar-benar enam menit yang paling menyiksa dalam hidup selain yang ia lalui saat  _plank._ Begitu melewati garis akhir, Jaemin langsung berseluncur menuju timnya yang berdiri di belakang arena, memeluk mereka satu per satu sambil tertawa-tawa. Pelatihnya memberi selembar bendera yang kemudian ia bawa berkeliling lapangan dengan rasa bangga. Ia menghampiri keluarganya dan Ibunya memberikan ciuman di pipi kiri dan kanan juga pelukan yang begitu erat.

Renjun ingin memeluknya juga, memberinya ucapan selamat atas hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Melihat Jaemin yang begitu bahagia usai mengecap kemenangannya membuat Renjun ingin merasakan hal yang sama di pertunjukannya nanti malam. Ia segera mematikan ponsel, melanjutkan sesi latihan mandirinya yang terpotong, membuat Yangyang melontarkan protes.

“Hei! Aku masih nonton, tahu!”

*

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Jaemin mengenyampingkan pertandingan Jeno demi mendatangi pacarnya yang akan memerankan Albrecht dalam konser balet  _Giselle_ di Beijing. Jeno tidak keberatan, toh ini hanya terjadi sekali ini dan hadir atau tidaknya Jaemin tidak akan berpengaruh. Maksudnya, baik jauh atau pun dekat, dukungan itu selalu ada. Setelah Jaemin naik ke podium, mengembangkan senyum lebarnya sambil mengangkat trofi dan sebuket bunga, menjawab  _interview_ singkat sana-sini, serta membiarkan  _flash_ kamera menghujaninya, ia memohon pada pelatihnya agar ia bisa ganti baju secepatnya dan pergi ke bandara sebelum pukul empat sore. Semalam, ia nekat memesan tiket pesawat ke Beijing meskipun Renjun sudah mewanti-wanti agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

Padahal sudah lama ia mendambakan datang ke konser Renjun menggunakan kemeja dan jas necis, membawa sebuket mawar kuning kesukaan Renjun dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Akan tetapi, Jaemin terpaksa datang menggunakan jaket tim nasional  _speed skating_ Korea Selatan lengkap dengan celana yang dibuat sepaket. Ia hanya menyisir rambut dengan jari, memandang ke luar jendela pesawat terbang dengan gusar. Ia membaca ringkasan singkat tentang skenario yang akan dimainkan dalam konser balet malam ini karena mungkin tak sempat dilakukannya begitu sampai di gedung pertunjukan. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan melewatkan satu adegan pun, semua akan direkamnya dalam memori, menjadikannya sebuah dokumentasi penting dalam petak-petak ingatan. Sebab merekam menggunakan ponsel bisa masuk tindak pidana.

Jaemin mendarat di bandara tepat waktu, tetapi ia lupa menghitung waktu yang ia perlukan dari bandara ke gedung pertunjukan bisa memakan waktu hingga empat puluh lima menit menggunakan taksi. Ia akan melewatkan hampir seperempat bagian dari pertunjukan.  _Better than nothing_ , pikir Jaemin. Selain itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia memiliki keterbatasan bahasa, tidak bisa seenaknya meminta supir taksi memotong jalan dengan sembarangan.

Benar-benar kompilasi yang kacau; terlambat datang ke  _venue,_ memakai pakaian olahraga yang bau keringat, dan tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa. Bahkan sebatang coklat pun ia tak punya. Jaemin tidak mencoba jadi pacar idaman a la tokoh-tokoh komik romansa, itu memang sudah caranya memperlakukan Renjun. Harus spesial, selalu spesial, dalam kondisi apa pun. Dan kini, ia jauh dari gambaran yang ia buat sendiri tentang menjadi pacar idaman. Jaemin merasa gagal sekali pun beberapa jam lalu ia memenangi sebuah pertandingan kelas dunia.

Musik mengalun keras saat ia memasuki  _venue,_ sepertinya pertunjukan masih ada di babak pertama. Panggung luas itu serupa lukisan raksasa yang umurnya berabad-abad, cahaya kekuningan yang disorot dari lampu-lampu di atas panggung memberikan kesan muram. Warna pakaian para penari balet terlihat kusam karena pencahayaan remang tersebut. Mereka berdiri jauh di ujung panggung, mematung seperti gambar. Sedang Sang Ballerina yang memerankan Giselle baru keluar dari sebuah pintu rumah, Gaunnya yang berwarna biru muda mengembang saat ia melangkah dan melompat. Lampu terang menyorotnya, hingga ia jadi satu-satunya yang paling bersinar di atas panggung.

Renjun berdiri di bagian kiri panggung bersama seorang penari balet pria lainnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, rompi coklat, dan celana balet berwarna coklat yang senada dengan sepatunya. Rambutnya yang hitam disisir ke belakang, memamerkan ujung telinganya yang sedikit runcing. Ia terlihat memesona, Jaemin amat merindukan Renjun sampai-sampai kepalanya pening karena menahan luapan emosi yang campur-aduk.

Renjun berperan sebagai Albrecht, seorang bangsawan sekaligus objek afeksi dari Giselle, si gadis desa yang polos dan pemalu. Ia menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai bangsawan agar bisa mendekati Giselle; menyembunyikan segala tanda pengenal yang ia miliki dan mengganti namanya menjadi Loys. Albrecht terlihat menari dengan riang bersama Giselle, Renjun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ballerina dan mereka berdua melompat dan berputar dengan selaras. Diiringi dengan dentum musik klasik bertempo sedang, tarian mereka menyiratkan perasaan jatuh cinta yang menggebu-gebu, seluruh penari tampak bahagia.

Jaemin melahap satu demi satu emosi yang disuguhkan para penari, ia merasa begitu sedih saat Giselle menari hingga sekarat karena cintanya yang tak akan pernah bersatu dengan Albrecht begitu identitas pria itu dibongkar Hilarion, pemuda yang juga mencintainya. Pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Albrecht berasal dari kasta berbeda dan telah memiliki ikatan dengan wanita lain. Ia menari mengelilingi panggung, hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di pangkuan Albrecht. Saat Giselle tewas, Albrecht merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, menggenggam jemarinya kuat-kuat, lalu menangisinya.  Musik berhenti, semua penari bergeming, namun seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan diselingi siulan nyaring dari kursi area barat. Tirai raksasa itu ditutup, babak pertama usai.

Tak lama, musik kembali mengalun. Nada-nadanya sendu, tapi menguarkan perasaan mencekam di saat yang bersamaan. Tirai dibuka perlahan, menampakkan latar panggung yang kini dihujani cahaya biru yang remang, memang penggambaran sempurna untuk suasana area pekuburan pada saat tengah malam. Makam-makam artifisial berjejer di atas panggung, Hilarion berjalan terhuyung-huyung, langkahnya seperti dahan-dahan patah di kala hujan. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke hadapan makam Giselle dan menangisi kematiannya sembari bersujud. Ia kemudian lari setelah dihampiri klan Wili, yakni para hantu dari gadis yang meninggal karena dikhianati kekasih mereka. Umumnya mereka ditinggal di hari pernikahan lalu meninggal karena patah hati. Para hantu tersebut selalu mengutuk pria mana pun yang mendekati area hutan dan pekuburan saat malam, membuat mereka menari hingga mati.

Giselle dibangkitkan oleh Myrtha—ratu dari klan Wili—untuk bergabung dengan perkumpulan mereka sebab tahu bahwa gadis itu menanggung beban yang sama. Kemudian Albrecht memasuki area panggung, mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna marun dan beberapa batang bunga lili putih. Ia meletakkannya di hadapan makam Giselle. Hantu gadis itu lalu melayang-layang, sedang Albrecht masih duduk dengan sebelah lutut yang ditekuk dan memohon pengampunan. Pada bagian ini, Albrecht nyaris dikutuk oleh Myrtha karena ia bukan hantu pemaaf tetapi cinta Giselle pada pria itu bisa mematahkan kutukan yang diberikan Sang Ratu.

Saat tirai ditutup untuk yang kedua kalinya sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertunjukan, Jaemin menemukan dirinya memandang kosong ke arah panggung. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi tiap aspek yang disodorkan oleh pertunjukan malam ini. Bagaimana para staf panggung membuat para menari itu melayang di udara seolah mereka benar-benar bisa terbang, tata cahaya yang tidak hanya menandai perguliran hari namun juga mengguar nuansa yang ada dalam cerita, musik-musik yang membuat perasaan hanyut, lalu tarian-tarian yang ditunjukan para penari memang begitu memukau. Saat Renjun dan Yangyang menari tanpa henti selama beberapa menit karena kutukan Myrtha, Jaemin sempat khawatir apakah kaki mereka tidak akan sakit atau kepalanya tidak akan pengar setelah ini. Sebab gerakannya begitu rumit dan menguras tenaga.

Tirai kembali dibuka beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh penari berjejer di atas panggung. Renjun berada di tengah, mengapit pemeran Giselle bersama Yangyang. Mereka berpegangan tangan lalu membungkuk dalam waktu bersamaan. Jaemin bertepuk tangan dan berseru keras-keras. Tidak tahu kenapa, dadanya terasa begitu penuh oleh perasaan yang tak terkatakan. Ia merasa senang, tetapi matanya basah. Lantas Jaemin jadi teringat pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri, saat Renjun kembali ke puncak, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan menangis atau tertawa?

Kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

 

*

Renjun menerima banyak buket bunga dari penggemar dan keluarganya hari ini. Ia perlu meletakkannya di ruang ganti agar tidak berceceran di mana-mana, tapi pasti akan ia bawa pulang ke rumah dan membiarkan mereka tinggal di sana sampai layu. Yangyang terkulai lemas di pojok ruang ganti tetapi ia tersenyum puas. Selama dua minggu terakhir ia mengalami kesulitan saat melakukan posisi  _arabesque_ tapi eksekusinya di atas panggung barusan begitu apik.

“Kau pasti orang yang paling bahagia hari ini.”

Renjun mengangkat sebelah alis, bibirnya tersungging. “Kenapa begitu?”

“Pacarmu baru dapat medali emas lalu  _come back_ -mu hari ini menakjubkan.”

“ _Danke,_ Yangyang. Kau juga hebat sekali hari ini.”

Memang sangat disayangkan karena Jaemin tidak bisa menonton pertunjukannya hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa mangkir dari jadwal pekerjaannya barang sedetik saja. Renjun belum menghubunginya sejak pementasan berakhir satu jam yang lalu, suasana di dalam gedung pun masih riuh, terlalu sulit untuknya bicara melalui panggilan telepon. Lagipula, Jaemin pasti sibuk menjawab  _interview_ atau merayakan kemenangan bersama teman-temannya. Sebab Renjun telah mengirimkan ucapan selamat tapi belum mendapat balasan.

Ia masih bisa menunggu sampai besok, sampai pekerjaan Jaemin surut dan akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bersua.

Yangyang dan beberapa rekan penari lainnya kembali ke ruang ganti dengan sekantong besar camilan yang dirampas dari staf artistik, lalu memaksa Renjun untuk bergabung. Ia baru saja mengambil selembar keripik kentang dan berhenti sejenak saat salah satu staf panggung meminta Renjun untuk keluar ruangan. Ia mengambil jaket yang terganjur di atas kursi, mengenakannya tanpa menarik resleting dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah buket raksasa berisi bunga mawar kuning menabrak pucuk hidungnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Sicheng dan Jaehyun,  dengan senyum lebar menyerukan, “Selamat atas pertunjukanmu hari ini!”

“Wah, terima kasih! Sampai membawakan buket sebesar ini, perasaan aku tidak melihatnya di mobil tadi.” Renjun menerima bunganya dengan hati-hati, menggunakan kedua tangan untuk memegangnya.

“Aku baru mengambilnya dari  _florist_ , sengaja kuambil sore-sore supaya tidak layu.” Sicheng mengacak rambutnya. “Sepertinya aku melihat pacarmu mondar-mandir di pelataran parkir, tapi mungkin saja aku salah lihat.”

“Benar dia kok, aku juga lihat.” Jaehyun menimpali. “Sudah kupanggil, tapi tidak menoleh sih.”

“Kau kan tidak pakai kacamata, bisa saja salah.”

“Lah, tapi kau juga lihat.”

“Setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dia kan di Harbin, masa ada di sini? Memangnya pakai pintu Doraemon?”

Renjun mendorong buket bunga itu kembali ke tangan Sicheng, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Kakinya terasa pegal setelah menari seharian, tetapi begitu ringan karena ia dilambungkan harapan akan kehadiran Jaemin di Beijing malam ini. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Jaemin agar tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mengunjunginya di Beijing di jam-jam mepet seperti ini, tetapi jika Jaemin melanggarnya kali ini, ia tidak akan marah.

Saat tiba di pelataran parkir, mata Renjun dengan cepat memeriksa setiap titik. Kira-kira apa yang dipakainya? Apakah ia masih berada di sini? Atau memang yang dilihat Jaehyun dan Sicheng tadi bukanlah dia? Namun keraguan itu segera lenyap saat Renjun menangkap sosok berjaket biru dengan nama Jaemin tercetak jelas di punggungnya. Tentu saja, tentu saja itu Jaemin. Lelaki itu tengah membaca sesuatu di ponsel, ia tidak mengenakan jaket tebal, syal, ataupun sarung tangan. Pasti ia melakukan tindakan impulsif lagi.

Renjun kembali berlari, kedua tangannya terentang lebar lalu ia menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Jaemin hingga mereka terseret beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tangannya dengan cepat menyelip di antara lengan Jaemin, ia meraba punggung kekasihnya dan ia menengadah, “Nana _.”_ Suara Renjun terdengar parau.

“ _Hey, baobei._ ” Jaemin memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, lalu menangkup wajah Renjun dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin. “Kau keren sekali hari ini. Maaf aku tidak bawa apa-apa, tadinya mau beli dulu.  _But, I guess I’m really bad at chinese._ Aku tidak bisa mencari toko bunga yang bagus bahkan via  _online_ begini.” Si atlet  _speed skating_ itu tertawa, lalu mencium Renjun perlahan. Bibirnya sedingin es.

“Kau tidak usah repot-repot.”

“Aku datang pakai baju tim begini, bau lagi.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kau memang selalu begini kok.”

“Ei, sesumbar.” Jaemin mengecup keningnya, lalu berbisik, “Senang bisa melihatmu menari di panggung lagi.”

“ _Thank you._ Aku juga senang kau bisa mendapat medali emasmu yang ke-dua.” matanya berkerut ketika dia tersenyum. “Yangyang bilang kau seperti monster.”

“Tidakkah kau pikir, harusnya kau mengatakan hal lain sebelum bicara soal pertandinganku hari ini?”

“Hm? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Toh, kau juga membahas pertunjukanku?”

“Katakan kau merindukanku dan kau menderita ketika kau jauh dariku.”

“Ehei, kenapa kau jadi begini?” Renjun menggocoh kepalanya dengan pelan. “Aku merindukanmu tapi tidak menderita kok. Sedikit sih, tapi kau lihat sendiri aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik.”

“Yang benar? Kau tidak menderita?”

“Benar,” hidung mereka bertabrakan dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan saat ia kembali bicara, “Waktu kau bilang, aku ini pacar pertamamu, kau ingat?”

“Uh-huh. Kenapa?”

“Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kuakui juga padamu malam itu, tapi kupikir-pikir dikatakan nanti saja. Tahunya, aku lupa. Sekarang, baru ingat.”

Jaemin memamerkan deretan balok putih di mulutnya melalui sebuah senyuman lebar, “Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku juga cinta pertamamu?”

“ _Noo,_ ” Renjun tertawa. “Aku rasa kau dan balet memiliki posisi yang sama di hidupku.”

Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah samping. “Sesuatu yang penting?“

“Ya, seperti detak jantung."

 

**Author's Note:**

> `catatan kaki:`
> 
> `
>   1. ballerino: istilah penari balet pria tunggal, sedang ballerini adalah istilah untuk penari balet yang berkelompok
> ` `
>   2. after five: koktail yang terdiri atas coffee liqueur, irish cream liqueur, dan peppermint schnapps
> ` `
>   3. ballerini: sebutan untuk penari balet pria dalam jumlah berkelompok dalam sebuah pertunjukan 
> ` `
>   4. soubresaut: gerakan melompat dengan kaki lurus menyilang dalam tarian balet
> ` `
>   5. ina bauer: gerakan dua kaki yang diposisikan secara berlawanan dalam figure skating
> ` `
>   6. arabesque: gerakan dalam balet di mana satu kaki menopang tubuh sedang kaki lainnya di angkat dengan posisi lebih dari 90 derajat
> ` 

> 
> **author notes**   
>  `HADOEEEE APA YANG KULAKUKAN SEBENARNYA.`


End file.
